Un destino en Común
by RyoSaku-FanficChibi-Luci
Summary: Él, un chico frustrado en el amor, ella no quiere volver a creer en los hombres, ambos tendrán que enfrentarse a sus miedos y complejos para poder superar las barreras que se les impongan, ¿Lograrán creer en el otro y tener un destino en común?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todas(os) ésta es mi primera historia y espero que sea de su agrado, por favor lean**_

_**Prince of tennis no me pertenece**_

…_**.**_

**Un destino en común**

Era una mañana soleada en Japón, el tiempo comenzaba a tornarse más agradable con la llegada de la primavera, estación adorada por muchas personas debido al hermoso paisaje que creaban los árboles de sakura que florecían en ésas fechas, una de esas personas era una jóven de pelo rojizo y ojos rubí, que se dirigía como todos los días a su trabajo, sólo que en días así prefería hacerlo caminando para lograr disfrutar de la majestuosa belleza ofrecida al ver caer pequeños pétalos rosas desprendidos por la delicada brisa. A sus 26 años, Sakuno poseía una belleza envidiada por muchas y deseada por otros, tenía el pelo largo, casi hasta la cintura, levemente rizado en las puntas, ojos rojizos a juego con su cabello y contrastantes con su blanca piel, pero no sólo contaba con belleza, además, a pesar de su corta edad, era una excelente doctora, hacía un año que desempeñaba esa labor tras graduarse de una de las mejores universidades de Japón y con las calificaciones más altas dentro de su generación, era una persona muy querida por todos en el hospital, tanto por compañeros de trabajo como pacientes, todo gracias a su personalidad sumisa y servicial, aunque cuando era necesario podía demostrar bastante carácter para darse a respetar como le sucedió en un principio, ya que tuvo bastantes problemas, el optar a un alto puesto a pesar de ser una recién egresada causó bastante envidia sobre todo en el área femenina, por lo que tuvo algunos inconvenientes, que con un poco de carácter y paciencia pudo solucionar y no solo eso, ganarse el cariño de todas las personas que al conocerla un poco más no pudieron evitar encariñarse con ella.

En otra parte de la ciudad, más específicamente en el aeropuerto, se encontraba un jóven alto, poseía un cuerpo bien formado gracias al deporte, de cabello negro con reflejos verdes, ojos color miel y mirada penetrante, el sueño de cualquier chica, en ese momento portaba unas gafas oscuras para evitar llamar la atención, acababa de llegar a su país natal tras muchos años en América y quería mantener oculta su estadía en aquella ciudad, al menos por unos días, no quería tener a la prensa asediándolo todos los días, por eso no le informó a nadie sobre su repentino viaje. Ryoma Echizen a los 15 años abandonó Japón para cumplir su sueño y convertirse en tenista profesional, y a sus 26 años ya se encontraba en el puesto número uno del mundo, hacía ya 3 años que mantenía ese lugar y además era uno de los solteros más codiciados tanto en América como en su país natal, pero algunos fracasos, como él les llamaba, lo habían hecho añorar algunas cosas y personas de aquél lugar, por lo que sin mediar mayores impedimentos decidió regresar por un tiempo. Estaba intentando pasar desapercibido pero inevitablemente llamaba la atención de las féminas presentes en aquel lugar, las cuales le dirigían miradas libidinosas en todo momento y no despegaban los ojos de su persona, lo cual ya lo tenía bastante hastiado, detestaba a la gente que se dejaba llevar por superficialismos, metido en sus pensamientos no notó que su mejor amigo había llegado hasta que éste lo despertó de su ensimismamiento con uno de sus gritos.

-¡Echizen!

-Momo-sempai, no es necesario que grites, ya te dije que no quiero que nadie sepa dónde estoy-dijo dirigiéndose a él a modo de regaño.

-¡Lo siento!, lo había olvidado-rascándose la nuca y haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa-bueno, ¿es así como me saludas después de tantos años?-dramatizó mientras se lanzaba sobre su amigo en un gran abrazo, el cual Ryoma sorprendentemente correspondió, no quería parecer un sentimentalista, pero sentía que realmente lo necesitaba. Momoshiro bajo todo pronóstico, no dijo nada, sabía que su amigo no era de los que demostraba muy a menudo cómo se sentía, por lo que no se atrevió a bromear con aquello.

-Es hora de salir de éste lugar, no soporto todas esas miradas sobre mí.

-Vaya, creí que ya estabas acostumbrado a eso, después de todo siempre estás en la mira de todos-aseguro divertido su amigo.

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no me moleste-advirtió bastante molesto.

-No te enojes, vamos, tengo el auto afuera, ¿sabes dónde te quedarás?

-En un hotel, mañana comenzaré a buscar algún departamento que me agrade.

-Está bien, entonces vamos al estacionamiento, te ayudo con el equipaje-dijo tomando uno de los bolsos del ambarino e indicándole que le siguiera hasta el auto.

-Creí que habías dicho que tenías un deportivo- dijo Ryoma alzando una ceja interrogativo, aunque el automóvil frente a sus ojos era bastante lujoso y se notaba bien cuidado, Momoshiro rio ante lo dicho.

-Sí, no te mentí, éste automóvil no es mío, me lo presto una amiga, el mío está en el taller, le están haciendo mantención y me lo entregarán en un par de días.

-Ya veo, entonces supongo que éste es de Tachibana-pronunció malicioso, logrando la reacción que esperaba, un notorio sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de su amigo.

-¡No digas tonterías!, no es de ella, es de otra chica y Ann no es mi amiga, es… mi novia-aclaró un tanto incómodo, sorprendiendo a Ryoma.

-No me habías dicho que estabas de novio con esa chica, supongo que era de esperar, cuando me llamabas, no hacías más que hablar de ella.

-¡Claro!, Ann es una chica genial, cuando tengas algo de tiempo libre los presentaré-respondió emocionado.

-Lo que no entiendo es como te soporta-dijo en forma burlona, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Qué dices?, yo soy un chico muy agradable, además, ¿qué hay de ti?, creí que vendrías acompañado, no esperaba encontrarte solo, ¿qué sucedió con esa chica de la que siempre me hablabas?, por lo que pude notar, estabas muy interesado en ella.-Ante ese comentario Ryoma borró inmediatamente su sonrisa y en reemplazó de ésta, su mirada adquirió un matiz de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido para el ojilila.

-Me engañó-respondió sin más, dirigiendo su mirada hacía el vidrio para apreciar el paisaje, cosa que no había notado hasta el momento.

-Lo siento, no sabía nada-Ciertamente, Ryoma nunca fue una persona expresiva, mientras estuvieron en el instituto jamás se mostró interesado en alguna chica, y aún después de irse a América, nunca se le vio con alguna mujer, cosa que la prensa cuestionaba en demasía, ya que al ser un jóven bastante atractivo y famoso, las mujeres interesadas en él, eran muchas, por eso cuando le contó que estaba saliendo con una chica llamada Aliz, se sorprendió bastante, le había dicho que era una persona increíble, y ciertamente bastante bella, ya que tuvo la oportunidad de comprobarlo en una revista, dónde los sorprendieron saliendo juntos de un restaurant bastante famoso. Momoshiro pensaba que su amigo terminaría formalizando la relación, ya que se notaba bastante enamorado y ya llevaban más de dos años juntos, por eso no esperaba una noticia como aquella.

-No tenías como saberlo-pronunció con un extraño tono de voz.

-Veo que te afectó bastante, ¿quieres hablar de ello?-preguntó con cautela.

-No, mejor dime cómo fue que conociste a Tachibana.

-Comprendo-respondió un tanto triste por su amigo-Bueno, a Ann la conocí un año después de que te fueras, Seigaku se enfrentó contra su instituto durante las clasificatorias.-respondió cambiando el tema.

-Ya veo, y ¿a qué instituto pertenecía?

-Fudomine, ¿su apellido no te dice nada?

-No me digas que es algo de Kippei Tachibana

-Así es, es su hermana menor, tiene 26 años igual que tú, es una chica muy guapa y con bastante carácter, estudió leyes y ahora trabaja en una de las firmas de abogados más famosas.

-No sabía que él tuviera una hermana-comentó algo sorprendido

-Nadie lo sabía, pero recuerdo que aquél día del partido, me tropecé con su mejor amiga, al parecer estaba perdida, así que le ofrecí ayuda, era algo tímida pero terminó aceptando, así que la acompañe hasta las canchas donde se estaban realizando los partidos, cuando llegamos, Ann se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a regañarla por llegar tarde, así que le dije que se había perdido buscando las canchas, fue en ese momento que me saludó y se presentó como la hermana de Tachibana, creo que estaba muy agradecida conmigo por ayudar a su amiga, luego de eso, nos encontramos en varios partidos y comenzamos a hablar y a hacernos más cercanos, no me di cuenta cómo, pero después de casi un año, comenzamos a juntarnos a jugar tenis en las canchas callejeras y un año más tarde me di cuenta que realmente me gustaba, pero creía que solo me veía como a un amigo, no quería alejarme de ella así que nunca le dije mis sentimientos, continuamos viéndonos como amigos, incluso comenzó a asistir a las reuniones que hacíamos en el restaurant de Kawamura, pero hace unos meses nos hicimos novios y ahora estamos juntos.

-Veo que estás bastante interesado en ella-mostró una sonrisa sincera sorprendiendo nuevamente a su amigo, realmente había cambiado en todos esos años, al parecer por fin había madurado y ya no respondía solo con monosílabos, lo que no sabía era que ese tipo de reacciones solo las tenía con sus seres queridos, dentro de ellos él, por ser su mejor amigo. Ryoma había aprendido de una forma bastante desagradable, que sus únicos y verdaderos amigos se encontraban en Japón, aquellos chicos que pertenecieron al club de tenis Seigaku fueron los únicos que se acercaron a él y lo aceptaron a pesar de su carácter algo retraído y no por ser un tenista famoso, gracias a Momoshiro siempre mantuvo contacto con todos, ya que la mayoría había abandonado el tenis y ahora tenían trabajos destacados, el único que continuo jugando tenis fue Kaoru, quién estaba algunos puestos bajo él en el ranking mundial.

-La verdad es que sí, de hecho estamos viviendo juntos, compramos una casa hace un mes, y he estado pensando formalizar la relación uno de éstos días.

-¿De verdad?, no me habías dicho nada al respecto-reclamó algo dolido, su mejor amigo estaba viviendo con una chica y pensaba casarse y no le había dicho nada.

-Pensaba decírtelo cuando llamaste hace un par de días, pero como dijiste que viajarías, preferí esperar a que llegaras, después de todo dijiste que te quedarías por bastante tiempo, y ya imagino las razones de tu repentino viaje.

-Te diré la verdad, he regresado porque me ha dolido bastante lo que ha sucedido con Aliz-expresó cabizbajo.

-Supongo que habrá mucho tiempo para hablar de eso, no es necesario que me cuentes los detalles ahora, has venido para distraerte y olvidar un poco lo sucedido, así que no te martirices pensando en ello, talvez hasta encuentres una chica que valga la pena en éste lugar.

-mmhmm, talvez- aunque no era algo que estuviera dentro de sus planes, no se sentía preparado para comenzar una nueva relación, pero no quiso ahondar más en el tema.

-Bueno… no es momento para pensar en ello, me comuniqué con los chicos y nos reuniremos éste fin de semana para celebrar tu regreso-Ryoma solo asintió, aunque internamente agradecía a Momo por no presionarlo para hablar y por estar siempre dispuesto a ayudarlo, realmente era un gran amigo y se sentía feliz por tener la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente.

-Bien, ya llegamos-El ojilila se estacionó y ayudó al ambarino nuevamente con su equipaje, pasaron por recepción y luego subieron hasta la habitación de Ryoma, la cual estaba en el cuarto piso.

-¡Vaya!, éste lugar es increíble, se nota que te ha ido muy bien durante estos años, no pensé que ganaras tanto jugando tenis-comento de forma graciosa

-No me quejo-_También ayuda el hecho de ser el rostro de algunas marcas deportivas y la infinidad de entrevistas y contratos publicitarios que he firmado_, pensó un tanto divertido, ya que el dinero que había ganado durante esos años era realmente una fortuna, podría decir que tenía para vivir el resto de su vida de forma lujosa y aun así le sobraría dinero.

-Yo tampoco lo haría-convino de forma envidiosa pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres algo para beber?-cuestionó revisando la nevera.

-Lo siento, tengo algunos asuntos que atender, además creo que deberías descansar, ha sido un viaje muy largo y necesitas comenzar a instalarte, así que me marcho.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego.

-Ya sabes mi número, así que no dudes en llamar si necesitas algo, o si quieres que te lleve a algún lugar en el auto.

-No te preocupes, pedí que enviaran mi auto antes de viajar, ya debe estar en el estacionamiento del hotel, así que puedo moverme tranquilo por la ciudad.

-Bien entonces te dejo, me mantendré en contacto contigo, hasta luego.

-Nos vemos-dijo observando como Momo abandonaba la habitación, una vez que se hubo ido, comió un poco y comenzó a desempacar para luego poder dormir unas cuantas horas, realmente necesitaba un descanso.

….

Sakuno se encontraba, en uno de los pasillos del hospital haciendo la última ronda del día cuando llegó una mujer que había entrado en labor de parto, por lo que pidió ayuda y la trasladaron inmediatamente al quirófano, al cabo de media hora, se encontraba felicitando a la nueva madre, una jóven que tenía su edad y era madre primeriza.

-Felicitaciones, es un niño precioso, ahora las enfermeras lo llevaran a otra sala para que tú puedas descansar, iré a avisar a tus familiares y al padre del bebé para que lo puedan conocer.

-Muchas gracias doctora, ¿le podría decir a mi marido que una vez que haya visto a nuestro hijo vaya a verme?

-Claro, no hay problema, ahora procura descansar, iré a ver cómo sigues dentro de unas horas-Sin más que decir, la pelirroja salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de espera.

-Familiares de la paciente Sakasagami….-antes de que pudiera terminar de decir el nombre un grupo de personas la rodearon preguntando por el estado de la jóven y el bebé, sonrió ante aquello, al parecer la chica era muy querida tanto por su familia como por la de su pareja.

-No se preocupen, ambos están muy bien, hemos trasladado a la madre a una habitación para que descanse y ha dado a luz un niño muy saludable, los que deseen verlo pueden seguir a la enfermera quién los guiará hasta él, pero antes necesito hablar con el padre del pequeño. Todos los presentes siguieron a la enfermera quedando solo un chico alto de cabello claro, que al ver a Sakuno se mantuvo un tanto alejado del grupo, una vez que no hubo nadie, la pelirroja noto su presencia y se sorprendió al ver a su ex novio, habían salido cerca de un año poco después de entrar a la Universidad, y durante ese tiempo se enamoró perdidamente de él, pero la relación termino bastante mal y no volvió a verlo desde entonces.

-¿Shouta?, preguntó sorprendida, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi esposa e hijo, acaso no te dice nada su apellido, dijo un tanto descolocado con la presencia de la jóven

-Y-Ya veo- Respondió bastante triste-Ella me pidió que te dijera que quiere verte, su habitación es la 206, tercer piso.

-Está bien-dijo pasando por su lado-Por cierto-se detuvo-Espero que no le comentes nada a mi esposa acerca de lo que hubo entre nosotros-advirtió en tono amenazador.

-No tendría por qué hacerlo- respondió cabizbaja

-Me parece bien-Sin más que decir, siguió su camino para encontrarse con su familia, mientras Sakuno se encaminaba hasta su oficina para arreglar sus cosas y entregar el turno a uno de sus compañeros, el encuentro con Sakasagami le dejó el ánimo por los suelos y lo único que quería, era llegar pronto a su casa.

….

Era una mañana hermosa en la ciudad de Tokio, Ryoma ya llevaba un par de días en el país y no había visto a Momo desde el día de su llegada, le había dicho que estaba bastante ocupado en la compañía para la cual trabajaba y que lo vería al día siguiente, en la fiesta que habían organizado para darle la bienvenida. Esa mañana se había levantado con bastante ánimo, por lo que se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa verde oliva, desabrochó los primeros botones de ésta y subió las mangas, lo cual le daba un aspecto casual y juvenil, luego tomó un desayuno rápido y salió del hotel en su auto con el propósito de dar un paseo y luego buscar algún departamento o casa de su agrado que estuviera a la venta. Después de conducir un rato, estacionó el automóvil cerca de un parque y se bajó a dar un pequeño paseo, pero se detuvo al ver una pequeña niña sentada en una banca del parque, se sentó a algunos metros de ella ya que parecía estar sola, así que decidió comprobarlo esperando unos minutos para ver si alguien se le acercaba, pero luego de diez minutos se dio cuenta que nadie iba por ella y al parecer estaba comenzando a llorar.

-Hola-saludó agachándose a la altura de la pequeña, era una niña muy bonita y no debía tener más de cinco años-¿Por qué estás sola?-En ese momento la niña quitó sus pequeñas manos de sus ojitos para responder.

-Es que me perdí- dijo comenzando a llorar nuevamente y a Ryoma se le estrujo el corazón al verla así, si bien era de carácter frio, no significaba que no tuviera sentimientos y aunque nadie lo sabía adoraba a los niños, siempre pensó en formar una familia con Aliz y le hacía mucha ilusión ser padre.

-No llores- la consoló-dime, ¿estabas con tus padres?

-No, estaba con la maestra y mis compañeros, pero me separé del grupo porque vi a éste gatito herido y ahora no los puedo encontrar-contestó entre hipidos y enseñándole un pequeño gato blanco que no había notado hasta ése momento.

-Te ayudaré a regresar, así que no llores, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien-dijo limpiando sus lágrimas, a Ryoma le pareció una niña muy tierna, de seguro había muchas personas preocupadas por ella.

-Muy bien-dijo desordenado su cabello en una caricia-primero que nada dime cómo te llamas, cuántos años tienes y si sabes la dirección de tu casa o colegio.

-Me llamo Yuki, tengo cinco años y no sé la dirección de ninguno-Respondió mostrando su mano derecha abierta para que Ryoma pudiera contar los años en sus pequeños deditos-¿y usted?-Preguntó de una forma tierna pero a la vez bastante educada para una niña de su edad.

-Mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen y tengo 26 años-respondió con una sonrisa, le caía bastante bien esa niña.

-Echizen-san, ¿de verdad me va a ayudar a regresar a mi colegio?-preguntó de forma inocente, ante lo cual Ryoma sonrió nuevamente.

-Puedes decirme solo Ryoma y, si, te ayudaré a regresar.

-Pero mamá dice que a las personas mayores que yo, las tengo que tratar con respeto, además dice que no tengo que hablar con extraños-respondió un tanto asustada.

-No me molesta que me llames sólo por mi nombre y ya no soy un extraño, recuerda que ya nos presentamos-dijo sentándose a su lado y guiñándole un ojo.

-Está bien-suspiró un tanto más aliviada

-Bien ahora dame tu mochila para ver si aparece algún número telefónico-Si no encontraba nada que le diera una pista tendría que llevarla alguna estación de policía.

-Aquí está-le pasó una mochila en forma de osito, era bastante pequeña y de color blanco. Ryoma comenzó a buscar y encontró una libreta con todos los datos que necesitaba, la dirección del colegio y un número telefónico de éste, además de un celular y una dirección en caso de emergencia, seguramente el celular era de alguno de sus padres, así que decidió que primero llamaría al jardín infantil, para avisar que había encontrado a la niña ya que seguramente habían dado aviso a los padres y a la policía.

-Bien, encontré lo que necesitábamos, ahora llamare a tu maestra para que no se preocupe, y luego te llevaré a casa.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Ryoma estaba rendido ante la pequeña Yuki, le hubiese encantado tener una hija como ella. Una vez que encontró su celular, llamó al jardín para dar aviso de todo.

-Buenos días, Jardín infantil Seigaku-respondió una mujer mayor.

-Buenos días, habla con Ryoma Echizen, acabo de encontrar a una pequeña en el parque, al parecer, asiste a ese colegio.

-¡Encontró a la pequeña Yuki-chan!, contestó sorprendida y al parecer bastante feliz

-Así es, solo llamaba para avisarle que la pequeña se encuentra bien, en este momento pretendo llevarla a su casa

-¡Espere!, en éste momento la madre de Yuki-chan se encuentra conmigo, ¿podría traerla hasta acá o darnos la dirección exacta de donde se encuentra para mandar por ella?

-No se preocupe, no me molesta llevarla, estamos un poco alejados, así que estaremos allá en alrededor de media hora.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, su madre pregunta si podría hablar con ella un momento

-Claro

-¿Hola?-se dejó escuchar una voz bastante preocupada

-Hola, no se preocupe, su hija está bien, me encargaré personalmente de que nada le suceda.

-Muchas gracias, ¿podría hablar con ella un momento, por favor?

-No hay problema-se arrodilló a la altura de Yuki-ten, mamá quiere hablar contigo

-Hola mami, estoy bien, él dijo que me llevaría, bueno, adiós mami-le entregó el celular a Ryoma-mamá dice que quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Bueno?

-Le agradezco lo que está haciendo por mi hija, lo espero en la dirección que está en la libreta, por favor, cuide de ella.

-Nos vemos dentro de media hora, adiós-cortó la llamada y guardo el teléfono.

-Ya es hora de irnos, ¿Qué harás con el gato?

-Me lo llevaré, aunque no sé si mamá me deje conservarlo, dice que una mascota es mucha responsabilidad y que cómo no hay nadie en casa durante el día, un animal se sentiría muy solo, pero no puedo dejarlo aquí, el pobre tiene la patita lastimada.

-Hagamos un trato, si tu mamá no te deja conservarlo, yo me lo llevaré y cuidaré de él, ¿qué te parece?

-Muy bien, muchas gracias Ryoma.

-De nada, ahora vamos, tengo mi auto estacionado a un par de cuadras y si te das prisa alcanzamos a pasar por una heladería.

-¡Sí!- exclamó feliz-El ambarino no pudo hacer más que reír y tomar en brazos a la pequeña, para llegar más rápido a la heladería, una vez allí le compró un gran helado de chocolate y la subió a su auto, le colocó el cinturón de seguridad y dejó al gato en el asiento trasero para que Yuki pudiera tomar su helado tranquila.

-Tu mamá estaba muy preocupada y seguramente tu padre también lo está-comentó mientras conducía.

-No tengo papá, mamá dice que se fue antes de que yo naciera, pero que está segura que me quiere mucho, pero yo no le creo, porque nunca me ha ido a visitar.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía-se sintió muy mal por la niña, seguramente el padre las abandonó cuando supo que la madre estaba embarazada.

-No importa, aunque algunos niños me molestan por no tener papá, yo soy feliz con mamá, ella me quiere mucho, y aunque no tiene mucho tiempo por su trabajo, siempre que llegamos a casa juega conmigo y me lleva a pasear, a veces van sus amigos y todos juegan conmigo-respondió feliz mientras terminaba su helado.

-Me alegro-sin duda alguna, su madre había hecho un gran trabajo con esa pequeña, era admirable su forma de ver las cosas, otros niños quizás llorarían y se sentirían solos, pero Yuki parecía ser feliz con lo que tenía y no se sentía mal por ello. Luego de eso siguieron hablando durante todo el camino, Ryoma le contó en qué trabajaba y Yuki cómo lo pasaba en su colegio y con su mamá, además le dijo que ésta era doctora, que había ido algunas veces a su trabajo y que había visto lo genial que era pues ayudaba a muchas personas enfermas.

-Llegamos, ¿éste es tu colegio?

-Si-respondió feliz

-Entonces vamos, deben estar esperándote.

-Está bien-Yuki se colocó su mochila en la espalda y Ryoma le quitó el cinturón para ayudarle a bajar del auto, una vez que bajó a la pequeña, tomó al gato y cerró el automóvil para luego darle la mano a Yuki y entrar al Jardín infantil, pero antes de entrar una mujer se arrojó corriendo sobre la pequeña niña.

-¡Yuki!, cariño, ¿estás bien, no te sucedió nada malo?-le pregunto mientras la revisaba para asegurarse de que no estuviera herida.

-Estoy bien mami

-Hija no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti

-Lo siento-dijo con los ojos cristalinos-no quería asustarte, ¿estás molesta conmigo?

-Por supuesto que no-respondió mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas-solo me asusté porque pensé que te había pasado algo malo, pero ya está todo bien, así que no llores mi cielo.

-No me paso nada, Ryoma me cuido y me ayudó a regresar-en ese momento la jóven levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre muy atractivo con un gato entre sus brazos, sonrió internamente ante ello, el chico se notaba bastante serio y frío y el gato no iba con su apariencia.

-Yuki, te he dicho que debes tratar a las personas mayores con más respeto-dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia ante Ryoma.

-Siento mucho los problemas que le hemos causado, Yuki-chan es una buena niña, solo que a veces olvida un poco sus modales-habló avergonzada

-No hay problema, yo le dije que podía llamarme así-dijo observando a la chica, ciertamente Yuki era idéntica a su madre, era una mujer muy bella, poseía un rostro muy delicado y tenía un toque angelical que la hacía ver bastante linda.

-Mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki, mucho gusto

-Ryoma Echizen

-Mamá, Ryoma me invitó a tomar un helado de chocolate y me curó el brazo.

-¿Qué te sucedió en el brazo?

-No ha sido nada grave, solo se ha rasguñado al meterse en unos arbustos para rescatar a éste gato-respondió Ryoma alzando al pequeño animal.

-Le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho por mi hija Echizen-san, si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted no dude en decírmelo.

-No hay problema-se sentía extraño, era la primera vez que una chica no se lo comía con la mirada y lo trataba con tanto respeto.

-Entonces muchas gracias- y le regaló una gran sonrisa, Ryoma estaba encantado tanto con la madre como con la hija, Sakuno realmente era una chica hermosa y estaba comenzando a preguntarse qué había sucedido realmente con el padre de Yuki.

-Mamá, ¿puedo conservar el gatito?, es que está herido.

-No lo sé cariño, si está herido quiere decir que habrá que cuidarlo y en casa no hay nadie para que lo haga, si estuviera bien no habría problema pero…

-¡Vaya!-suspiro resignada-entiendo…Ryoma-dijo dirigiéndose al mayor-entonces tendrás que cuidarlo tú.

-Hagamos un trato, si tu mamá está de acuerdo, yo podría cuidar de él hasta que se recupere y después tú te harías cargo de él, ¿qué dices?

-¿Puedo mami?-preguntó ilusionada

-Por supuesto que sí, es una gran idea-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la menor

-Bien, entonces ¿qué nombre le vas a colocar?

-¡Karupin!

-Es un lindo nombre-respondieron los dos mayores

-Bueno, ya es hora de regresar a casa, ésta es nuestra dirección, puede ir a dejar a Karupin cuando ya esté mejor-dijo entregándole a Ryoma un papel con la dirección.

-No estamos muy lejos, si quieren puedo llevarlas, así me aseguro que lleguen bien a casa

-No quiero causarle más molestias, seguro que tiene muchas cosas qué hacer

-Realmente no tengo nada qué hacer, así aprovecho de distraerme un rato.

-¡Qué bien!, gracias Ryoma

-De nada Yuki-chan, ahora vamos al auto

-Sí, vamos

Los tres subieron al auto, el camino fue corto pero conversaron bastante, aunque fue Yuki quien dirigió la conversación la mayor parte del tiempo, cosa que divirtió a Ryoma y lo llevo a confirmar lo que había estado pensando sobre el padre de la pequeña, el sujeto realmente era un estúpido por abandonar a semejante mujer y perderse los primeros años de vida de su hija, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para notar la nobleza de Sakuno. Él siempre pensó que Aliz era la mujer más pura e inocente que había conocido, pero ella misma fue quién se encargó de demostrarle lo contrario y ver a Sakuno solo lo confirmaba, el hecho de ser madre soltera no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ya que su hija era una de las niñas más hermosas, tiernas y educadas que había conocido, cualquier padre soñaría con conseguir un par de mujeres así para formar una familia, y probablemente a Ryuzaki no le faltaban pretendientes, sin saber por qué se molestó al pensar en ello.

-¡Aquí es!, Echizen-san, ¿quiere pasar a comer algo?, seguro que no almorzó por traer a mi hija

-Supongo que no habría problema-contestó algo serio para el gusto de Sakuno, notaba que con su hija era bastante más tierno, seguramente pensaba que era una madre descuidada por perder a su hija, aunque técnicamente no fue ella quien la dejo en el parque.

-Claro que no, prepararé algo, ustedes podrían curar a Karupin mientras yo cocino, ¿qué les parece?

-Sí, mami ¿me dejarás usar tus cosas de doctora para curar a Karupin?

-Por supuesto, pero primero debemos entrar a casa-Sakuno bajó del auto al mismo tiempo que Ryoma para ayudar a Yuki, que se encontraba en el asiento trasero, una vez que todos bajaron Ryoma se quedó cerrando el auto mientras la pelirroja y su hija abrían la casa.

-Echizen-san…

-Ryoma

-¿Eh?

-Puedes llamarme Ryoma

-Está bien-respondió sonriendo tiernamente-Ryoma-kun, puedes tomar asiento mientras preparo algo para cocinar-ofreció mientras observaba a su hija ir hacia su habitación

-Mmm

-Si quieres puedes subir y quedarte en la habitación de Yuki-chan para que le ayudes a curar a Karupin.

-Será mejor que le pidas que baje

-¿Eh, por qué lo dices?

-No deberías dejar a un extraño a solas con tu hija-respondió mirándola seriamente

-Es verdad, es sólo que no me pareces una mala persona, si hubieses querido hacerle daño, no te hubieses preocupado por ella y no la habrías traído, además estuviste toda la mañana con ella.

-Aun así, no deberías ser tan confiada, además es distinto, en la calle no podría haberle hecho daño con tanta gente alrededor, ¿no crees?

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero con lo que dices, solo compruebas que en verdad te preocupas por ella-dijo sonriéndole de forma inocente. Ryoma pensó que realmente era una chica muy confiada, pero le agradaba más de lo que estaría dispuesto a reconocer.

-Le diré a Yuki-chan que baje con Karupin-Ryoma asintió mientras veía a Sakuno realizar el mismo recorrido que había hecho anteriormente la pequeña, hasta que desapareció de su vista, para aparecer nuevamente pocos minutos después en compañía de su hija.

-Ryoma, ¿te gusta mi vestido?-preguntó Yuki saltando con Karupin en sus brazos

-Te ves bien-Yuki se había puesto un vestido azul ajustado en la cintura, de tiras gruesas y cuello redondo, le llegaba a las rodillas, además tenía unas pequeñas sandalias blancas con algunos broches y llevaba el mismo peinado de la mañana, su cabello suelto y en el lado derecho una pequeña trenza que sujetaba una parte de su largo cabello rojizo.

-Iré a cocinar, Yuki-chan tiene las cosas para curar a Karupin-mirando a Ryoma-Me daré prisa con la comida-Los otros dos solo asintieron y comenzaron a hacer lo que les había dicho Sakuno, no tardaron mucho en terminar por lo que Yuki le pidió que vieran televisión juntos. Ryoma no lo podía creer, si Momo se enterara que llevaba más de una hora viendo películas de princesas seguramente lo molestaría de por vida.

-La comida está lista, vayan a lavarse las manos para comer-se detuvo al observar lo que hacían-¿Eh, qué hacen?

-Estamos viendo películas de princesas, ¿verdad Ryoma?

-Mmm, así es-respondió avergonzado y bastante frustrado por la situación en la que se había visto envuelto. Sakuno, por otra parte no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada al ver la expresión de Ryoma.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención burlarme, es solo que tu apariencia no va mucho con las princesas-comenzó a reírse nuevamente mientras el ambarino la miraba con rencor, algo en su subconsciente le advertía que se estaban metiendo con su orgullo de hombre.

-Podría ser peor, solo espero que mis amigos jamás se enteren de esto-se llevó una mano a la cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos en un claro sigo de resignación.

-A menos de que tú se los digas no veo cómo podrían enterarse

-Es verdad, mi reputación quedaría por los suelos

-Querrás decir tu orgullo-comenzando a reír nuevamente-en fin será mejor que vayan a lavarse o la comida se va a enfriar.

-Si-respondieron ambos caminando al baño a lavarse y luego se sentaron a la mesa a compartir, según el ambarino, una deliciosa comida, Ryoma no pensó que la pasaría tan bien con las dos mujeres, es más, comenzaba a sentir una sensación que hacía años no experimentaba, con ellas sentía como si en verdad estuviera comiendo con su familia, cosa que le llamo bastante la atención, ya que a decir verdad no le desagradaba para nada la idea de estar con Ryuzaki y su hija.

-Ya es tarde, tengo que irme.

-Fue un placer compartir contigo, muchas gracias por todo y ve con cuidado-se expresó un tanto cabizbaja, no quería que el chico se fuera, a pesar de su frialdad, le gustaba su compañía.

-Mmm, adiós, vendré el domingo por la tarde para llevarme a Karupin.

-Te estaremos esperando-dijo acompañándolo a la puerta y cuando el ambarino estaba saliendo se percató de un pequeño letrero en el jardín de la casa vecina.

-Ryuzaki…

-Dime, Ryoma-kun

-No es nada-Sonrió para sus adentros, sería interesante…

-Nos vemos Ryoma-kun

-De acuerdo

-Ryoma…

-¿Qué sucede Yuki-chan?-preguntó el ambarino al sentir como la pequeña tiraba de su pantalón

-¿No te vas a despedir de mí?-su mirada se tornó vidriosa

-Claro, nos vemos el domingo-se puso a su altura y le revolvió el cabello, pero no se esperó que la niña se lanzara a sus brazos y le diera un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos-se despidió con una sonrisa, mientras Ryoma se levantaba sin decir ni una sola palabra simplemente se fue haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano.

….

_**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, espero sus review y acepto críticas constructivas para hacer una historia que sea del agrado de todos.**_

_**Saludos**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola!, Lamento la demora, es que he tenido muchas pruebas en la Universidad y no me ha quedado mucho tiempo, espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado.**_

….

**Capítulo Nº2**

_**Coincidencias**_

Era un nuevo día, había salido a trotar temprano para relajarse un poco y continuar con algo de su rutina de entrenamiento, si bien estaba de vacaciones, como autodenominó a su repentino viaje, no podía descuidar su estado físico, o eso podría pasarle la cuenta en unas cuantas semanas. Llegó a su departamento cerca de las diez de la mañana y si su memoria no le fallaba, Momo le había dicho que se reunirían en el restaurante de Kawamura a las doce, así que contaba con dos horas para darse un baño tranquilamente y arreglarse para salir, entró al baño y se quedó allí alrededor de una hora hasta que notó que iba a llegar tarde, por lo que se vistió rápidamente con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul oscuro a la cual le subió las mangas y soltó los primeros botones y para terminar se colocó una chaqueta bastante juvenil, estaba arreglando su cabello frente al espejo cuando instintivamente llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla derecha, sonrió ante aquello, esa niña de verdad lo había sorprendido el día anterior, pero sin saber por qué, le alegro, había sentido una calidez que solo había logrado alguna vez su madre, por otro lado estaba la voz de Ryuzaki que había hecho eco en su cabeza durante toda la noche, no sabía por qué, pero las extrañaba, quería que el domingo llegara pronto para poder visitarlas.

-¿En qué estoy pensando?-se reprendió mentalmente-Ryoma, no seas idiota, ¿acaso no aprendes?, nunca más confiar en una mujer, son todas iguales, sólo quieren tu dinero, seguramente Ryuzaki es igual a las demás, alguna razón debe haber para que el padre de Yuki-chan la haya dejado-trató de convencerse a sí mismo.

….

En otro lugar de la ciudad se encontraba una pequeña pelirroja a segundos de comenzar la tercera guerra mundial, llevaba más de diez minutos tratando de despertar a su madre y aún no habían indicios de que ésta tuviera la intención de hacerle caso.

-¡Mami!, despierta, vamos a llegar tarde-rogaba la menor moviendo a su madre por los hombros, fue entonces que recordó un consejo que le había dado la mejor amiga de ésta para despertarla, así que se acercó un poco y presionó con sus pequeños dedos sobre la nariz de su madre y espero unos segundos.

-¡Yuki-chan!, ¿qué haces?-exclamó asustada la ojirubí mientras se incorporaba en la cama y trataba de ingresar un poco de aire a sus pulmones.

-¡Lo siento!, es que no despertabas y me habías dicho que hoy iríamos a visitar a mis tíos-reclamó en tono infantil.

-¡Es verdad!, se nos hace tarde, te daré un baño y luego te vistes mientras yo tomo una ducha rápida

-¡Está bien!

Ambas terminaron en tiempo récord, luego de media hora Yuki se encontraba luciendo un vestido parecido al del día anterior con la diferencia que éste, era de color blanco y tenía pequeños diseños de flores de sakura y la mitad de su cabello estaba tomado en una delicada trenza, en cambio la pelirroja mayor lucía un hermoso vestido color cielo que se sujetaba al cuello creando un recatado escote, bajaba ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caía suelto hasta las rodillas, para complementar el vestido se puso unas sandalias blancas de tacón y dejó su cabello suelto.

-Ten hija, es para que comas algo durante el camino-dijo la jóven madre ofreciéndole unas galletas a la menor.

-¡Gracias mami!

-De nada cariño

-Mami… ¿crees que Ryoma irá mañana a casa para llevarse a Karupin?-preguntó mientras caminaba

-No lo sé, ¿no quieres que vaya a casa y se lo lleve?

-Si quiero que vaya, me calló muy bien, además… lo extraño mucho.

Sakuno observó sorprendida a su hija, Yuki era muy tierna, pero no se encariñaba fácilmente con las personas, menos con hombres extraños, a sus amigos les tenía cariño porque creció junto a ellos, pero no le gustaba que otras personas se le acercaran, entonces recordó que el día anterior cuando Ryoma se había ido de su casa sintió un extraño vacío en el pecho, quizás Yuki sentía algo parecido.

-Talvez, él sería un buen padre para Yuki-pensó observando a su hija-¿en qué estoy pensando?, es verdad que es muy atractivo, pero todos los hombres son iguales, sólo buscan una cosa en las mujeres y yo no estoy dispuesta a caer de nuevo, además un hombre como aquel jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, todos me ven como una molestia-suspiró resignada.

…

Mientras en uno de los restaurant más conocidos de la ciudad se encontraba un grupo de ocho chicos con sus respectivas novias esperando que llegara el invitado principal, es decir, el motivo para realizar aquella fiesta de bienvenida.

-Buenos días

-¡Echizen!-gritaron siete de los chicos

-¡O-chibi!-grito el neko del grupo lanzándose sobre el peliverde

-Eiji-sempai, me a-asfixio

-¡Lo siento o-chibi!-expresó arrepentido el pelirrojo mientras soltaba al menor del grupo

-Bienvenido Echizen-saludo Kawamura

-Gracias

-Echizen sigue igual de expresivo que siempre-comentó el genio de Seigaku, ante lo cual todos asintieron

-Echizen, te presento a mi novia, Ann Tachibana-Momoshiro estaba feliz de poder presentar a una chica tan guapa como su novia y por supuesto futura esposa.

-Es un gusto poder conocerte, Momo me ha hablado mucho de ti-saludó haciendo una leve reverencia, la novia de Momoshiro, una chica de piel blanca, cabello claro y unos profundos ojos azules, que demostraban astucia y seguridad.

-Que coincidencia-expresó burlesco el peliverde

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó extrañada la castaña

-Cada vez que habla conmigo, no hace más que hablar de ti-mencionó mirando maliciosamente a su mejor amigo, logrando que todos rieran y el ojilila se sonrojara fuertemente.

-Bien, te presentaré a todas las chicas-dijo Momoshiro tratando de cambiar de tema e ideando una forma para vengarse del ambarino.

-Bueno a Tomo-chan ya la conoces, es la novia de mamushi-comentó recibiendo una mirada amenazante de su eterno rival, mientras que Ryoma solo asentía con la cabeza a modo de saludo, aunque internamente se preguntaba cómo es que su sempai soportaba los gritos de esa chica.

-Es un gusto verte nuevamente Ryoma-san-saludó educadamente la ex chica de coletas

-Mmm-respondió el peliverde con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro.

-Tomo-chan ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste-comentó su amigo observando su cara de sorpresa-Supongo que eso fue gracias a Ann-chan y la amiga de la que te comenté el otro día en el aeropuerto.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó dejándose llevar por la curiosidad

-Ann-chan y su amiga se cambiaron de instituto un año después de conocerlas y quedaron en el mismo salón de Tomo-chan, así que se hicieron muy buenas amigas, pero las chicas comenzaron a regañarla por gritar tanto…

-Se podría decir que ellas me enseñaron a comportarme como una señorita-interrumpió la chica del lunar.

-Ya veo- respondió el ambarino sin salir de su asombro, esas chicas eran mágicas, él pensó que Osakada jamás cambiaría, dentro de todas las personas que pensó que nunca tendrían remedio, ella y Horio encabezaban la lista.

Así continuaron con las presentaciones hasta que oyeron la puerta abrirse nuevamente, dejando ver a una hermosa jóven de cabellos rojizos.

-¡Lamento la tardanza!-se disculpó la castaña haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Sakuno-chan

-E-Eiji-sempai, me a-asfixias

-¿Eh?, ¡lo siento!- respondió el neko con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Tío Momo-chan!

-Hola Yuki-chan-dijo tomando a la pequeña en brazos mientras ésta lo abrazaba

-Sakuno-chan, ¡llegas tarde!-la regañó su mejor amiga

-Lo siento Ann-chan, es que me quedé dormida y mi auto aún lo tiene Momo-sempai, así que vinimos caminando.

-Ya veo, pasa a saludar a todos-indicó mientras dejaba espacio para que la pelirroja pudiera entrar.

-¿Ryuzaki?

-¿Eh?, ¿Ryoma-kun?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-¡Ryoma!-exclamó la pequeña mientras saltaba de los brazos de Momoshiro a los del peliverde

-Hola Yuki-chan, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, que bueno que nos hayamos encontrado-el ambarino sólo asintió, mientras los demás los observan sorprendidos.

-¿Ustedes se conocían?-consultó Momo.

-Sí, nos conocimos ayer-respondió la ojirubí-Yuki-chan se perdió en el parque y Ryoma-kun la encontró y llevó al jardín infantil.

-Después nos acompañó a casa y se quedó a almorzar con nosotras-agregó la menor

-Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras gestos tan humanitarios Ryoma-le molestó el ojilila.

-Mmm

-¿Cómo es eso de Yuki-chan se perdió?-preguntaron asustadas las mujeres

-Es un larga historia-suspiró la pelirroja-sin embargo, lo importante es que se encuentra bien gracias a Ryoma-kun

-Ryoma ¿desde cuándo conoces a los amigos de mamá?-preguntó curiosa la pequeña Ryuzaki mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al cuello del ambarino.

-Desde que tengo 12 años

-¿Enserio?

-Mmm

-Entonces, Ryoma-kun los conoce desde antes que nosotras-afirmó la ojirubí mientras miraba a todos y se detenía en Ann y Ryoma.

-Eso creo

-Dime Echizen, ¿qué le estuviste haciendo a la pobre Sakuno-chan mientras estabas en su casa?-El peliverde casi escupió la comida que tenía en la boca y miró con rencor a su amigo, sabía que encontraría una forma de vengarse por molestarlo con Tachibana.

-Ryoma no le hizo nada a mamá, estuvo viendo televisión conmigo-El ambarino sudó frío ante aquel comentario por parte de Yuki-chan.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó el ojilila sin creerlo, ¿desde cuándo su amigo era tan considerado con los demás?, en especial con los niños.

-Sí, estuvimos viendo películas de princesas, ¿verdad Ryoma?-en ese momento el peliverde supo que no saldría de aquél lugar sin el orgullo herido y no le quedó la menor duda al escuchar a todos reír en forma exagerada, según él.

-¿Películas de princesas?, ¡no lo puedo creer!, O-chibi, no sabía que tuvieses ese tipo de gustos-se burló Eiji mientras trataba de contener las carcajadas sin resultado alguno.

-¡Dejen a Ryoma-kun tranquilo!-expresó molesta la mayor de las Ryuzaki-lo están incomodando y están asustando a Yuki-chan-El ambarino se sorprendió ante tal muestra de personalidad, pero sin dudas, no dejaba de agradecer aquella intervención, ya que al parecer todos le hacían caso.

-Está bien Saku-chan, no te enojes, Echizen está acostumbrado a nuestras burlas.

-Aun así, no lo molesten o le diré a Inui-sempai que le de uno de sus jugos a todo aquel que se ría-Todos enmudecieron ante aquella amenaza y el peliverde sentía que cada vez le gustaba más aquella mujer.

-Por cierto, ya que están todos, Ann y yo queremos darles una noticia muy importante-anunció Momoshiro para alivianar el ambiente y cambiar de tema.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó intrigado el hombre de los datos

-Ann está esperando un hijo mío, tiene cinco semanas de embarazo-comentó como si estuviera hablando del clima. La noticia tomó por sorpresa a todos, nadie era capaz de decir una sola palabra debido a la impresión.

-Ann-chan, ¿eso es cierto?-rompió el silencio Sakuno, ante lo cual la castaña afirmó tímidamente.

-¡Felicitaciones amiga!, me alegro mucho por ustedes, estoy segura que serán unos excelentes padres.

-Muchas gracias Sakuno-chan-Luego de aquella intervención todos comenzaron a felicitar a los futuros padres y a ofrecerles todo su apoyo durante esa nueva etapa en sus vidas.

-Mami-interrumpió la pequeña del grupo logrando que todos le prestaran atención.

-¿Necesitas algo, Yuki-chan?

-¿Qué es estar embarazada?

-Significa que tía Ann va a tener un bebé

-Mmm-expresó confundida la pequeña

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ryoma

-Ryoma, tú sabes de dónde vienen los bebés-el ambarino se atragantó con la ponta, mientras miraba angustiado a la menor, no tenía idea de qué decir en esos casos

-Pues…

-Vamos Ryoma, explícale a Yuki-chan de dónde vienen los bebés-Momo estaba saboreando la dulce venganza, sin tomar en cuenta la mirada asesina que le dirigía el menor de los Echizen.

-Pues, el bebé está ahí- dijo apuntando el vientre de la castaña.

-Tía Ann-chan se comió al bebé-preguntó asustada la menor

-No, es decir…-Ryoma no sabía qué decir, en su vida había estado en una situación tan incómoda y lo peor de todo es que Eiji, Momoshiro y Fuji, estaban disfrutando del momento y se reían disimuladamente, mientras los demás lo miraban con compasión.

-Yuki-chan, tía Ann-chan no se comió al bebé, él está creciendo dentro de su pancita-El peliverde dirigió sus ojos ambarinos rápidamente a Ryuzaki y le agradeció con la mirada aquella ayuda.

-Entonces, ¿por qué está ahí?

-Bueno, ahora no podría explicártelo porque no entenderías, prometo que cuando seas más grande te lo diré.

-Está bien-respondió bastante desconfiada

-No te preocupes, el bebé estará bien, en unos meses más nacerá y lo podrás conocer

-¿podré jugar con él?

-Claro que sí, pero cuando esté más grande.

-Qué bien, voy a tener a alguien con quién jugar-Todos sonrieron ante aquella escena, la ternura y felicidad que irradiaba la más pequeña era incomparable.

-Bueno, entonces hay un nuevo motivo para celebrar, así que coman todos, la casa invita-todos sonrieron ante el entusiasmo de Kawamura y comenzaron a comer entre risas y bromas que hacían los hombres del grupo, al menos los más infantiles, entiéndase Momoshiro, Eiji y Ryoma, ayudados por el extraño sentido del humor de Inui y Fuji.

Todo el grupo se estaba divirtiendo y disfrutando de la comida por lo que se quedaron hasta entrada la tarde, luego la mayoría comenzó a marcharse a sus casas por diferentes motivos quedando en el restaurant solo Kawamura, Momoshiro, Ann, Ryoma y Sakuno.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos, se está haciendo tarde-se escusó la castaña ante sus amigos.

-Lamento quedarme con tu auto por tantos días, es que hubo un problema con el mío y no me lo entregarán sino hasta mañana.

-No hay problema ya te dije que me gusta caminar.

-Bien, entonces las llevaré a casa, ya es muy tarde y no me quedaría tranquilo sabiendo que se fueron caminando solas.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, además, Ann-chan no se siente bien, deberías llevarla a casa para que descanse, los primeros meses del embarazo son muy delicados.

-Pero…

-Yo las llevaré-interrumpió el ambarino

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Mmm, además Ryuzaki tiene razón, Tachibana no se siente bien.

-Ryoma-kun, no queremos molestarte

-No molestan, además no tengo nada que hacer

-Entonces, está bien-Los dos chicos se despidieron de sus amigos, Ryoma tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña y la llevó hasta el auto, dejándola en el asiento trasero mientras Sakuno le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, terminada aquella tarea, ambos se subieron al auto y se dirigieron hasta la casa de la pelirroja.

El camino fue bastante agradable, Yuki-chan siempre hacía algún comentario que los divertía y Ryoma sentía que la barrera que quería poner entre él y las chicas se volvía cada vez más débil, por otro lado la ojirubí cada vez se convencía más que Ryoma era una gran persona, ciertamente era muy serio y bastante frío, pero algo en su interior le decía que sólo era una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y llegando a ese punto se preguntaba el por qué de aquello. Ambos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos e interiormente llegaban a la misma conclusión.

-No puede ser una mala persona, teniendo como amigos a los chicos, ellos no aceptan a cualquier persona-pensaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Llegamos!-La menor los sacó de sus pensamientos

-Es verdad, Ryoma, ¿Quieres pasar un momento?-ofreció amablemente la mayor

-Mmm, supongo.

Ante aquellas palabras todos comenzaron a bajar del auto, Ryoma se quedó cerrando mientras Sakuno se dirigía a la casa para abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo al notar la presencia de una cuarta persona que esperaba de pie junto a la reja.

-¿Sho-Shouta?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendida la ojirubí

-Eso deberías saberlo muy bien, quiero saber ¿qué diablos le dijiste a Yukari?, hoy cuando fui a visitarla al hospital me ha dicho que ayer estuvieron hablando y que tenías una hija, creí haberte dicho que no te acercaras a mi esposa, ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

-Sabes que es imposible que no me acerque a ella, es mi paciente y debo velar por su salud, si le dije que tenía una hija fue porque ella me lo preguntó, jamás mencioné que te conocía y mucho menos algo sobre nuestra antigua relación.

-Espero que digas la verdad-dijo acortando la distancia-no quiero tener problemas con mi esposa por tu culpa, mucho menos ahora que dio a luz a nuestro hijo, ¿te queda claro?-amenazó apretando fuertemente el brazo de Sakuno, acción ante la cual Ryoma se molestó bastante, pero antes de que pudiera intervenir, Ryuzaki lo sorprendió soltándose de aquel agarre, para encarar al sujeto.

-¡Se nota que nunca me conociste!-remarcó dándole una bofetada-jamás me atrevería a destruir una familia, Yukari-san no tiene la culpa de nada y mucho menos ese bebé, nunca necesite de ti para nada, pude sacar adelante a mi hija yo sola, sin la ayuda de nadie, ¿acaso crees que destruiría una familia por un sujeto que no vale nada?, pues estás muy equivocado Sakasagami, tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz y no está dentro de mis planes acercarme a una basura como tú-Los dos hombres estaban sorprendidos, ninguno sabía que la chica poseía tanto carácter, solo que Ryoma la observaba de forma orgullosa, mientras que el otro lo hacía con el orgullo herido, jamás esperó que la chica respondiera de aquella forma.

-Pues eso no es lo que me dijiste cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazada, solo vine a advertirte, que mi esposa jamás se va a enterar de la existencia de esta estúpida mocosa-dijo empujando a Yuki logrando que callera al suelo aumentando aún más el torrente de lágrimas que había comenzado a derramar la pequeña, debido al miedo que le causaba ese hombre, nunca había visto a su mamá tan enojada y sentía miedo de lo que ese sujeto le pudiera hacer.

-¡Yuki!, ¿estás bien cariño?-preguntó asustada levantando a su hija, iba a golpear nuevamente a Sakasagami, sólo que ésta vez Ryoma reaccionó primero, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro y logrando que callera, para luego levantarlo nuevamente por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Te crees muy valiente para golpear a una niña?, pues te equivocaste de persona, ellas no están solas, así que no te vuelvas a acercar a Ryuzaki o Yuki-chan sino quieres que te destroce la cara a golpes, ¿entendiste?- dijo soltándolo y empujándolo en el proceso.

-Veo que te conseguiste a un idiota que te defienda, lástima que ya estés usada y no tengas nada bueno que entregarle-dijo sonriendo de manera burlona.

-Vaya, parece que no aprendes-respondió Ryoma dándole un nuevo golpe, sólo que ésta vez en el estómago, logrando que se retorciera de dolor-Eres un idiota, no te das cuenta de lo que perdiste, Sakuno es el sueño de cualquier hombre, un gran partido sin duda alguna, y tiene una hija que causa envidia a cualquier padre, no tiene nada que envidiarle a tu nueva familia y créeme que aunque no haya sido el primero prefiero ser el último y tenerla sólo para mi, cosa que ni tu ni nadie podrá hacer-pronunció con una sonrisa arrogante mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja por la cintura-ahora será mejor que te largues de éste lugar y no vuelvas a regresar.

El otro no pudo más que dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario, no tenía armas para rebatir lo dicho, ciertamente había sido un imbécil al abandonar a Ryuzaki, jamás pensó que tendría una hija tan linda y que lograría salir adelante de la forma en que lo hizo, con el tiempo se había vuelto realmente hermosa, por eso cuando la volvió a ver aquel día en el hospital con aquella postura tan débil, creyó que molestándola un poco caería rendida a su pies nuevamente y no le costaría mantenerla oculta a su nueva familia, pero nunca se esperó aquel desplante de carácter y mucho menos que estuviera acompañada de aquél sujeto, porque él sabía perfectamente quién era, había visto infinidad de noticias y entrevistas del tenista y era obvio que era un gran partido para ella, realmente nada le faltaba, tenía todo para ser feliz, y por un momento sintió envidia, celos y rabia por haberla dejado ir.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el ambarino tomando a la niña entre sus brazos, mientras que ésta le respondía con un asentimiento de cabeza, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas-No llores, ese sujeto ya no va a regresar-la consoló mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secar sus lágrimas.

-Muchas gracias por todo, lamento que hayas tenido que pelear por mi culpa-se expresó la madre con mirada vidriosa.

-De nada, creo que lo mejor será entrar, para que se tranquilicen un poco

-Tienes razón, pasen-ofreció abriendo la puerta y dejando un espacio para que Ryoma se adentrara en la casa.

-Dime, ¿tienes un poco de leche?

-Sí, ¿quieres que te sirva un poco?-preguntó la pequeña algo extrañada por la pregunta

-No, es para Karupin, debe tener mucha hambre, ¿por qué no le sirves un poco y lo llevas a tu habitación?-a la pequeña se le iluminaron sus pequeñas orbes ante la idea y sin previo aviso le dio un gran abrazo al ambarino, el cual luego de recuperarse de la impresión le correspondió con mucha ternura.

-¡Gracias Ryoma!

-De nada, ahora ve a hacer lo que te dije y te quedas en tu habitación mientras yo converso con tu mamá, ¿está bien?

-Está bien, entonces aprovechare para cambiarme de ropa y ver un rato televisión, ¿puedo mami?

-Por supuesto cariño-después de eso ambos observaron como la pequeña subía las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y la pelirroja decidió romper el silencio.

-Iré a buscar algo para beber.

-Espera-dijo sentándose y tomando la mano de la ojirubí para que le imitara

-¿Qué sucede?

-Si le pedí a Yuki-chan que se fuera a su habitación fue porque me di cuenta que no querías llorar delante de ella, pero no tienes que fingir conmigo.

-Yo… -Sakuno se sentía descubierta-¡lo siento!-dijo comenzando a llorar, mientras cubría sus ojos con sus manos.

-¡Tranquila!-la abrazó-Lamento haberme entrometido y haber dicho todo aquello, pero no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver como las estaba tratando.

-¡No!, te agradezco que hayas intervenido, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti en ese momento-respondió deshaciendo el abrazo para mirarlo a la cara y entregarle una sonrisa sincera mientras quitaba las últimas lágrimas.

-Sé que soy un desconocido para ustedes, pero… ¿te gustaría hablar de ello?-Sakuno lo observó unos segundos un poco sorprendida, era cierto que no lo conocía, pero confiaba en él, no podía hacer menos después de todo lo que había hecho por ellas, así que le sonrió y decidió relatarle su historia….

….

_**Bueno, lo dejo hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo quizás tarde un poco en subirlo porque ésta semana la tengo bastante ocupada con la Universidad. Les agradezco a las personas que se han dado el tiempo de leer mi historia y **__**le dedico éste cap. a**____**sukyhime510**__** quién me dio su apoyo en el capítulo anterior, ¡Muchas gracias!, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	3. Conociéndose

_**¡Hola!, lamento la demora, he estado con muchas cosas en la Universidad y no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, espero que les guste éste nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Prince of tennis no me pertenece**_

…_**.**_

_**Capítulo N°3**_

_**Conociéndose**_

El sujeto que estaba afuera se llama Shouta Sakasagami, lo conocí cuando tenía 18 años, en ese entonces ya estaba en la Universidad, soy bastante torpe y un día quedé de juntarme con Ann-chan en el parque y me retrasé, tropecé con él por ir corriendo, se portó muy bien conmigo y me ayudo a encontrar el lugar que buscaba, luego de eso pasaron algunos meses y lo volví a encontrar cuando estaba saliendo de un supermercado, me ayudo con las bolsas de las compras y me acompaño hasta mi casa, desde ese día comenzamos a hablar y vernos más seguido, era un chico muy agradable y termine enamorándome de él, cuando le confesé mis sentimientos el los correspondió, tuvimos una relación de alrededor de un año y cuando tenía 20, me entregué a él, pasó un tiempo y luego se alejó de mí, dijo que solo me soportaba para poder acostarse conmigo y que como ya no le servía, no quería volver a acercarse a mí. La pasé muy mal después de eso, pero lo peor vino un mes y medio más tarde, cuando me enteré que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, lo busqué y le dije lo que estaba pasando pero me dijo que él no estaba para hacerse cargo de un estúpido bebé, me culpo por lo sucedido y me dijo que abortara, obviamente jamás me atreví a hacer algo tan terrible, así que me aleje de él definitivamente y decidí hacerme cargo sola. Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña y vivía con mi abuela, pero cuando le conté que estaba embarazada se molestó mucho conmigo y me echó de la casa, le pedí alojamiento a Ann-chan que estaba arrendando un departamento hacía un par de meses, me busqué un trabajo y compartíamos gastos, ella me ayudó mucho cuando Yuki-chan nació, la cuidaba cuando yo asistía a clases durante el primer año, luego busque un colegio donde pudieran cuidarla la mayor parte del día, mientras yo asistía a la universidad y al trabajo, hace un mes pude juntar el dinero suficiente para arrendar ésta casa y Ann-chan se fue a vivir con Momo-sempai.

-Realmente la has pasado muy mal durante estos años, pero con lo que me cuentas solo compruebo que eres una gran madre, se nota que a pesar de todo amas mucho a Yuki-chan.

-Ella ha sido mi razón de vivir desde que supe que existía, además nunca he estado sola, tengo unos amigos increíbles y nunca me han dejado sola, siempre me apoyaron en todo y estoy segura que nunca hubiera logrado salir adelante de no ser por ellos.

-Comprendo a lo que te refieres-comentó recordando a sus amigos

-Me alegro

-Dime, ¿nunca intentaste rehacer tu vida?

-La verdad es que no, perdí la confianza en las relaciones de pareja, además con Yuki y el trabajo no tengo tiempo, así que podrás darte cuenta que no son muchos los hombres interesados en mí, como bien dijo Shouta ya estoy usada y eso no es precisamente lo que los hombres buscan en una mujer, menos si a eso le sumas la responsabilidad de un hijo.

-No digas tonterías, solo los idiotas pensarían de esa forma tan superficial.

-Quizás, pero como ya te dije, perdí la confianza en las relaciones de pareja, aunque a veces los chicos me regañan porque dicen que no me puedo quedar sola por el resto de mi vida y que necesito a alguien que me ayude con la crianza de Yuki, pero nadie comprende el miedo que siento de acercarme nuevamente a un hombre, sufrí mucho por culpa de Sakasagami y no quiero pasar nuevamente por eso y someter a Yuki-chan a lo mismo, me da miedo que se encariñe con alguna pareja y que después sufra si nos deja.

-Supongo que entiendo muy bien tu sufrimiento

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Escucha, soy tenista profesional, me desenvuelvo en un mundo lleno de hipocresías y banalidades, y cuesta encontrar a personas que se acerquen a mí por lo que realmente soy y no por mi dinero o por obtener un poco de fama. Hace más de dos años conocí a una chica llamada Aliz, me enamoré de ella, comenzamos a salir y después de un tiempo la lleve a vivir conmigo, la amaba con mi vida y estaba dispuesto a formalizar la relación, hace una semana regresé a América después de un torneo en Alemania, había comprado un anillo de compromiso durante el viaje y le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo, pero cuando llegue a mi departamento la encontré en la cama con el que suponía era mi mejor amigo en ese país. Recuerdo que no supe cómo reaccionar, así que salí sin decir nada, ella trato de buscarme para inventar más mentiras, pero regresé al departamento tomé mis cosas y me fui a un hotel, fue entonces que comencé a añorar Japón, me fui de éste país a los 15 años y no había regresado desde entonces, pero lo sucedido con Aliz, me hizo recordar que aquí era donde estaban mis únicos y verdaderos amigos, así que me comuniqué con Momo-sempai y regresé para olvidarme un tiempo de lo sucedido y tratar de superarlo, aun así, me pasa lo mismo que a ti, siento que ya no podré volver a confiar en nadie nuevamente, yo era una persona muy fría y cambié por ella, le abrí mi corazón y ella no dudo un segundo en jugar con mis sentimientos-expresó con tristeza y algo sorprendido por lo que había hecho, ni siquiera le había contado la historia completa a Momo, sin embargo no le molestó hacerlo con Ryuzaki.

-Siento mucho, por todo lo que estás pasando, pero si te sirve de algo, nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarte en lo que podamos, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti, después de todo lo que nos has ayudado.

-Te lo agradezco

-Al contrario, soy yo quien debe darte las gracias, aunque no nos conocemos me has ayudado mucho en éstos días, sobre todo hoy, nunca imaginé que Shouta vendría y haría todo aquello, cuando miró de esa forma a Yuki-chan me sentí muy mal, hace unos días su esposa tuvo a su hijo en el hospital donde trabajo y no te voy a negar que me dolió mucho ver como Yukari-chan y ese bebé recibían lo que nosotras nunca tuvimos, sus familias estaban felices, nunca conocí a los padres de Shouta mientras estuvimos juntos y aquél día me dieron las gracias felices por haber ayudado a que naciera su primer nieto, no sabes cómo me dolió aquello, Yuki-chan también tiene ese derecho y nunca ha recibido nada, aparte de no tener un padre, tampoco tiene abuelos que la consientan, solo somos ella y yo.

-Pero has sabido salir adelante sin él, nunca has necesitado de ellos, tienes una vida hecha junto a tu hija y eso nadie te lo puede quitar, ellos no saben lo que pierden.

-Eso no es verdad, siempre hemos necesitado de ellos, una niña siempre va a necesitar del cariño de un padre, de una familia y yo siempre necesite de Shouta, tuve miedo, me sentí sola y aunque siempre estuvieron los chicos nadie puede ocupar el lugar que dejó Sakasagami, pero como puedes darte cuenta, nunca fuimos importantes para él y su familia.

-Su familia no sabe que ustedes existen, quizás si lo supieran querrían acercarse a ustedes, sobre todo a Yuki-chan.

-No lo sé, y nunca lo sabré, porque como él dijo, su familia nunca sabrá de nuestra existencia, Shouta formó una familia y yo no tengo intenciones de destruirla, en éste momento tengo todo lo que necesito.

-No crees que estás siendo injusta con tu hija, Yuki-chan tiene derecho de saber quiénes son su familia.

-¿Sabes? ha sido muy difícil ver crecer a mi hija sin un padre, sé que ella sufre, y cuando crezca y entienda mejor las cosas será aún peor, pero no sé qué hacer, he pasado cinco años sin saber nada de Shouta y estaba bien así, nunca había pensado en buscarlo, porque nunca quiso saber nada de su hija y ahora solo apareció para complicar las cosas, yo no quiero ser la responsable de separar una familia, si Yukari-chan tiene la suerte que yo no tuve es por algo, se veía muy contenta cuando me contaba que tenía un gran esposo y lo feliz que era con él y con el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

-Lo siento, hablé sin pensar, esta situación debe ser muy difícil para ti.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos, agradezco que pienses en el bienestar de Yuki-chan.

-Pero dije algo que te hizo sentir mal

-No hay problema, de todos modos lo que dices es cierto, Yuki-chan también tiene derecho a tener un padre, pero es una decisión muy difícil, creo que es egoísta de mi parte, pero esperare a que tenga la edad prudente y que sea ella quien decida si quiere conocerlo o no.

-Mmm, talvez sea una buena idea-opinó de forma sincera el ambarino intentando ponerse en el lugar de la pelirroja.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Mmm-Murmuró asintiendo con la cabeza-aunque si ese sujeto sigue molestándolas, no responderé de la misma forma en que lo hice hoy, sino quieres ser tu quien se lo diga a su esposa, no tengo problemas en hacerlo yo.

-¿Eh?, no puedes hacer eso.

-Claro que puedo y si ese sujeto sigue molestándolas no dudaré en hacerlo, tengo los contactos suficientes como para dar con su dirección.

-No lo hagas por favor, no quiero que te involucres en algo que no vale la pena, has tenido suficiente con tus problemas como para seguir teniéndolos por mi culpa.

-No me importa, no permitiré que ese sujeto vuelva a hacerle daño a Yuki-chan, es una niña, su hija y aun así se atrevió a golpearla, no tengo porque tener consideración con una persona como él, además considero que su esposa tiene derecho a saber la verdad, no se casó con la persona que ella cree, la están engañando y eso tampoco es justo.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así, te pido que no digas nada.

-Me quedaré callado por el momento, pero ya sabes que si él se vuelve a acercar a ustedes, hablaré personalmente con esa chica.

-Está bien-en ese momento ambos vieron bajar a la menor, quién parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormida.

-Mamá, tengo mucho sueño

-Lo siento Yuki-chan, te preparé algo de comer para que puedas irte a la cama pronto.

-Está bien, ¿Ryoma, te quedarás a dormir con nosotras?

-No, me iré al hotel en unos minutos

-Pensaba que te quedarías con nosotras, me da miedo que ese hombre vuelva-hablo la menor, con una mueca bastante tierna a ojos del ambarino.

-No creo que él vuelva.

-Pero… ¿si vuelve y tú no estás?

-Está bien me quedaré un rato más con ustedes, pero no me puedo quedar a dormir aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no corresponde, además no quiero molestar a tu mamá

-No la molestarás ¿verdad mamá?

-Es verdad, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir, el cuarto de invitados está ordenado y hay algo de ropa de Momo-sempai-El ambarino la miró sorprendido por aquello, ¿qué hacía la ropa de su amigo en casa de la pelirroja?, alzó una ceja interrogativo ante lo cual la chica comprendió la indirecta.-No es lo que piensas, a veces Ann-chan y Momo-sempai vienen a quedarse con nosotras y tienen algo de ropa acá por lo mismo, no creo que a Momo-sempai le moleste que la uses.

-Mmm, supongo que podría pensarlo

-Ryoma, por favor no te vayas, no nos dejes solas-el ambarino no pudo decir que no ante la mirada de miedo que le dedicaba la menor, al parecer le había afectado bastante la visita de su padre, por lo que se alegró de haberlas acompañado a casa y haber tenido la posibilidad de cuidar de ellas.

-Está bien, me quedaré-respondió resignado, definitivamente tendría que comenzar a tener cuidado con ese par, sin darse cuenta estaba encariñándose con ellas demasiado rápido y eso no era nada bueno para él.

-¡Qué bien!-respondió feliz la menor

-Prepararé la cena, Yuki-chan acompaña a Ryoma a la habitación para que pueda buscar algo de ropa y tomar un baño.

-Claro-la menor acompañó al ambarino a la habitación como se lo pidió su madre y le enseñó cada rincón de la misma, luego se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a contarle algunas anécdotas vividas junto a Momoshiro durante sus constantes visitas.

-Ryoma en el baño hay toallas limpias y en ese mueble-dijo apuntando al armario- está la ropa de tío Momo, yo iré a ver si mamá terminó de preparar la cena.

-Bien, me daré un baño y luego bajaré a comer con ustedes-Yuki asintió y luego comenzó a salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, donde se quedó cerca de media hora ayudando a la pelirroja con la cena. Sakuno por otra parte se sentía extraña, era la primera vez que un hombre prácticamente desconocido dormía en su casa, si bien sus amigos se habían quedado muchas veces a hacerles compañía, siempre era con las chicas, nunca lo hacían solos, de pronto se encontró cuestionándose la presencia del peliverde en su casa, ¿por qué lo había invitado?, ella nunca había hecho algo así, ¿por qué se sentía tan segura teniéndolo a su lado?, ¿por qué de pronto no quería que se alejara de ellas?, esas y muchas otras preguntas comenzaron a rondar en su cabeza.

-Ya terminé-anunció el ambarino entrando a la cocina e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven madre quien al verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nunca había visto al peliverde vestido así y se veía muy bien si debía ser sincera.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestionó el chico.

-N-No, nada-_¿qué me pasa, por qué estoy tartamudeando?, hace años que no la hacía,_ pensó la pelirroja.

-¿Segura?-volvió a preguntar el peliverde bastante divertido por la actitud de la chica, ya que pudo notar el leve sonrojo que hizo presencia en sus mejillas cuando lo vio.

-S-Si, la cena ya está lista, pueden sentarse a la mesa, les serviré enseguida.

-Está bien-aceptó tomando la mano de la menor para dirigirla a la mesa. _Realmente se ve muy linda cuando se sonroja_, pensó.

Una vez que la joven madre sirvió la cena, los tres se dedicaron a comer en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. La menor quería ver uno de sus programas favoritos el cual era transmitido justo a esa hora, pero su madre le había enseñado muy bien que cuando había visitas no podía levantarse al menos hasta que todos hubiesen terminado, no siendo éste uno de los casos, no entendía porque su madre y Ryoma tardaban tanto en comer hacía más de media hora que habían comenzado a cenar y apenas se habían servido la mitad de la comida.

Sakuno, por otra parte, estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía que le había sucedido en la cocina cuando vio a Ryoma vestido con esa camiseta y short deportivo, se había sonrojado sin darse cuenta y había comenzado a tartamudear, ¡dios!, eso no le sucedía desde que estaba con Shouta y lo peor de todo es que seguía pensando que Ryoma se veía demasiado bien vestido de esa forma, además, su cabello mojado le daba un toque realmente interesante, estaba tan avergonzada con la magnitud de sus pensamientos que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada de su plato, ya que el chico podría notar el color carmín que adornaba sus mejillas. Ryoma, sin embargo, notaba perfectamente lo incómoda y avergonzada que se encontraba la joven sentada frente a él y extrañamente le divertía su comportamiento, ya que, se había dado cuenta que éste había comenzado cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina, le parecía realmente adorable la forma en que se sonrojaba pero aún más el cómo trataba de ocultarlo, llevaba cerca de media hora sin levantar la vista de su plato, seguramente creyendo que de esa forma él no lo notaría, pero no se daba cuenta que era un libro abierto frente a sus ojos, no sabía por qué pero cada vez se sentía más a gusto con esa chica. De pronto, un notable suspiro los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo Yuki-chan?-preguntó la madre al oír el sonoro suspiro que había dejado escapar su hija.

-Nada-respondió desanimada la menor

-No sabes mentir-le acusó el ambarino.

-Es que… a esta hora dan mi programa favorito

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?

-Es que cuando hay visitas, mamá no deja que me levante de la mesa hasta que todos hayan terminado y ustedes dos llevan más de media hora sentados a la mesa y casi no han comido, mamá sólo mira su plato como si no le gustara la comida que ella misma preparó y Ryoma se ha estado riendo mientras hace lo mismo que mamá, solo que parece ser que a él si le gustó la comida, porque está sonriendo.

Ambos adultos se miraron sonrojados, estaban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos que olvidaron por completo el lugar y momento en el que se encontraban.

-Lo siento hija, por ésta vez puedes levantarte antes, claro, siempre que a Ryoma-kun no le moleste-dijo mirando al ambarino al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

-Por mí no hay problema-aseguró el chico.

-¡Gracias!-exclamó feliz la menor mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar para encender el televisor. Los dos mayores observaron con ternura el comportamiento de la niña y luego se dedicaron a comer, con la diferencia de que ésta vez, dejaron de lado cualquier tipo de pensamiento impropio hacia el otro.

-Gracias por la comida, se te da bastante bien el cocinar.

-Gr-Gracias- _¿qué me pasa?, ¿por qué vuelvo a tartamudear?_- Se reprochó mentalmente la pelirroja, mientras el ambarino comenzaba a sonreír nuevamente sin darse cuenta.

-Te ayudaré a levantar la mesa

-No te preocupes, debes estar cansado, si gustas, puedes ir a dormir, yo me encargó de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos.

-Por supuesto que no, no soy un inútil, siempre he hecho las cosas por mí mismo, y créeme que lavar un par de platos, no me significará un problema-aseguró un poco molesto, nunca le había gustado que los demás hicieran las cosas por él, incluso cuando vivió con Aliz, ambos cocinaban y se repartían las tareas del hogar, ya que no quería aprovecharse de ella, es más, siempre intentaba tratarla como a una reina.

-Lo lamento, no quería ofenderte, es sólo que siento que estaría aprovechándome de ti, por lo general, cuando vienen los chicos de visita, agradecen el que no los haga trabajar en la cocina, sobre todo Momo-sempai.

-_Ese holgazán aprovechador_-pensó el ambarino mientras comenzaba a recoger los platos sucios.

-Bueno, de todos modos yo no soy como ellos, ayudarte con algo tan sencillo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que prepararas la cena y me dejaras quedar en tu casa.

-Eso no es cierto, soy yo quien debe darte las gracias por quedarte a dormir con nosotras, no tendrías por qué haberlo hecho y aun así lo hiciste.

-No soy tan despistado como para no notar que Yuki-chan estaba realmente asustada cuando me pidió que me quedara, no podía decirle que no-respondió con un suspiro.

-Te agradezco que siempre estés preocupado por ella

-Es algo que no puedo evitar

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé por qué, pero tu hija me agrada mucho, digamos que me hace pensar que si tuviera una hija, no me gustaría que pasara por malos momentos, tengo la posibilidad de cuidarla y no veo por qué no hacerlo.

-Gracias-expresó sincera la ojirubí-dime, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-Mmm, supongo-respondió algo contrariado, no le gustaba hablar de su vida personal, pero sin saber por qué, no le importaba que ella supiera cosas de él que a nadie más diría.

-¿Tienes hijos?

-No-respondió algo sorprendido- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Es que cuando hablaste sobre cuidar a Yuki-chan, tu voz se oyó bastante nostálgica, creí que tal vez tú y la chica de la que me contaste hace un rato atrás, habían tenido hijos.

-No fue así, se lo pedí varias veces, pero decía que éramos muy jóvenes para eso, además, ella era modelo, decía que si tenía hijos no podría seguir trabajando, que engordaría y que después yo no la seguiría queriendo, ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad nunca quiso algo serio conmigo, por eso nunca quiso que tuviéramos hijos.

-Ya veo, ¿te gustan los niños verdad?

-¿Eh?, mmm-asintió lentamente, nadie sabía que le gustaban los niños, ni siquiera sus amigos, ya que al ser tan serio y frío estaba seguro que si se lo hubiera contado a Momo-sempai, no habría dejado de molestarlo-¿Cómo lo sabes?, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

-¿No se lo dijiste a ella?

-No, creí que si se lo decía pensaría que la estaba presionando, nunca nadie se había dado cuenta, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Es muy fácil, por lo que dijeron los chicos hoy acerca de tu personalidad, no pareces ser una persona muy comunicativa, eres bastante frío, incluso con los chicos, sin embargo, cuando ves a algún niño, sonríes sin darte cuenta, por ejemplo, cuando salíamos del restaurant de Kawamura-sempai, había un niño sentado en la casa vecina y sonreíste al ver que intentaba dibujar su hogar.

-Pensé que nadie lo había notado-aseguró un poco sonrojado, esa chica era demasiado observadora.

-No era mi intención espiarte, es sólo que cuando voltee, noté que sonreías, seguí tu mirada y pude ver al niño.

-Ya veo

-Ryoma-kun, ¿hasta cuándo piensas quedarte en Japón?-intentó cambiar de tema ya que notó que el ambarino estaba un poco incómodo, al parecer había descubierto uno de sus secretos.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-estaba un poco extrañado por el repentino cambio de tema, aunque agradecía que lo hiciera, se sentía descubierto por esa chica, definitivamente debía cuidarse de ella, era más perspicaz de lo que pensaba.

-Me dijiste que eres tenista profesional, me imagino que en éste país no podrás inscribirte en muchos torneos y debes trabajar para poder vivir, ¿no?

-Tengo bastante dinero ahorrado para vivir un tiempo sin trabajar, luego veré qué puedo hacer para no morir de hambre- Se preguntaba si esa inocencia era real o en definitiva era una excelente actriz, cualquiera sabría que siendo tenista profesional y el rostro de tantas marcas comerciales, estaría nadando en dinero, aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella no lo reconoció cuando se conocieron, y al ver el ritmo de vida que llevaba, dudaba que tuviera mucho tiempo para preocuparse de personas como él, seguramente su hija, los chicos y el trabajo consumían por completo su tiempo.

-Solo juegas tenis o ¿estudiaste algo en la Universidad?

-En realidad estudié arquitectura en Estados Unidos.

-Que bien, el hospital para el que trabajo pertenece a Atobe-san, debes conocerlo, él creo ese hospital para que las personas que no poseían grandes recursos pudieran tener acceso a una buena salud.

-No sabía que Atobe tenía un hospital.

-Hace unos días me dijo que había logrado comprar un terreno en el cual planea construir otro hospital, me dijo que sería uno exclusivamente para niños, así que necesitaba contratar un arquitecto que se comprometiera con el proyecto, puedo hablar con él para que te dé el trabajo, así puedes trabajar en algo que te guste y no gastas el dinero que tienes ahorrado.

-La verdad, no parece una mala idea-consintió el ambarino, al parecer ella realmente era inocente, le creyó cuando le dijo lo del dinero.

-Bien, mañana puedes acompañarme al trabajo y te llevaré a hablar con él.

-¿Irá mañana al hospital?

-Atobe-san trabaja ahí, estudió medicina al igual que yo, su familia tiene mucho dinero, por eso decidieron construir ese hospital y él quiso quedarse a trabajar ahí, dice que se siente muy comprometido con las personas a las cuales atendemos.

-Comprendo, entonces mañana te acompañaré a ese lugar, me parece una oportunidad bastante interesante.

-Me alegro

-Bien, creo que es hora de ir a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

-Tienes razón-dijo siguiéndolo hasta la sala de estar donde se detuvieron a observar un pequeño bulto sobre la alfombra.

-Yuki-chan se durmió en la alfombra, creí que se había ido a acostar, pescará un resfriado- habló algo preocupada la joven mientras intentaba tomar a su hija en brazos-Cada vez pesa más, dentro de un tiempo ya no podré cargarla-sonrió algo melancólica.

-Dámela-pidió el ambarino, mientras se la quitaba de los brazos sin esperar una respuesta.

-Gracias

-No es nada-el ambarino comenzó a caminar con la pequeña entre sus brazos al momento en que pensaba que Ryuzaki era una mujer muy fuerte al hacerse cargo sola de su hija, pero que inevitablemente había cosas en las que un padre era necesario, ya que, habría cosas que cada vez se le dificultarían más, como en ese caso, donde una cosa tan sencilla como llevar a su hija a la cama, se volvía una tarea difícil de realizar sola.

Al momento de llegar a la habitación de la menor, la pelirroja comenzó a ordenar la cama de la pequeña para que el ambarino pudiera acostarla sin problemas, una vez realizada esa tarea, ambos comenzaron a arroparla para que no pasara frío durante la noche.

-Muchas gracias-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-De nada-respondió observando el rostro decaído de la chica

-¿Sucede algo, Ryuzaki?

-No, es solo que… supongo que así se sienten las chicas que cuentan con el apoyo de sus parejas al momento de tener un hijo-expresó con mirada vidriosa

-Supongo que debe ser así-respondió sincero, observando una pequeña lágrima que caía escurridiza por la mejilla derecha de la chica.

- No estés triste, si quisieras, estoy seguro que podrías tener un buen chico como pareja, alguien que las quisiera a ambas.

-No lo creo, he intentado acercarme a chicos buscando solamente una amistad y siempre huyen cuando se enteran que tengo una hija, supongo que piensan que me acerco a ellos con otras intenciones, siempre mal interpretan mi forma de ser-comentó dejando caer más lágrimas.

-Entonces, son hombres que no valen la pena-aseguró tiernamente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la pelirroja con uno de sus dedos.

-Tal vez- dijo intentando calmarse.

-Vamos abajo, te prepararé un té

-Está bien-respondió comenzando a bajar

El ambarino preparó un poco de té y sirvió para ambos, luego se sentó junto a la castaña en la sala y le brindo un cálido abrazo al cuál ella no se negó, se sentía tan protegida cuando estaba con aquel chico que no razonaba correctamente sus actos, fue así como ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

….

_**Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, intentaré no demorarme tanto con el próximo capítulo. **_

_**Gracias a las personas que leen mi historia y a las que me han brindado su apoyo,**____**sukyhime510**__** y **__**Hinata-Sakuno**__**, **__**es muy importante para mí saber su opinión, acepto críticas constructivas **___

_¡Saludos!_


	4. Sorpresas

_**¡Hola!, lamento la demora, me he tardado bastante en actualizar, espero que les guste éste nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Prince of tennis no me pertenece**_

…_**.**_

_**Capítulo N°4**_

_**Sorpresas**_

El ambarino comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente acostumbrándolos a la claridad de la habitación, intentó recordar en qué lugar se encontraba porque definitivamente esa no era su cama y mucho menos su habitación, de pronto un recuerdo hizo aparición en su mente dejándole claro en qué lugar se encontraba, intentó incorporarse rápidamente para revisar su alrededor pero algo se lo impidió, comenzó a dirigir su vista lentamente hacia su pecho y pudo ver a la pelirroja recostada sobre él, durmiendo tranquilamente, no podía negar que la visión de ella de esa forma era bastante agradable, se veía mucho más inocente y tranquila mientras dormía, además se permitió por primera vez acariciar su cabello y realmente era mucho más suave de lo que parecía, se reprochó mentalmente por ello, se estaba aprovechando de la situación y estaba comenzando a tener pensamientos indebidos hacia Ryuzaki y eso era lo que menos quería, sabía que no tenía que volver a comprometerse sentimentalmente con una mujer sino quería volver a sufrir como lo había hecho, pero algo le decía que aquella chica le estaba ganando la batalla y sino ponía atención terminaría ganándole la guerra, ya que sin darse cuenta lo estaba dejando sin armas y con todas sus barreras abajo y todo aquello en muy poco tiempo.

-Mmm, que suavecito-la pelirroja se acomodó entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras dormía.

Ryoma se sonrojó fuertemente al oír las palabras de la pelirroja y aquellas caricias no estaban siendo nada bueno para su salud mental, verdaderamente esa mujer quería torturarlo, aunque dudo un momento por el último pensamiento, no estaba del todo mal, aquello se sentía demasiado bien a decir verdad, de pronto sintió deseos de que estuviera despierta y proporcionándole esas caricias conscientemente, no quería reconocerlo pero extrañaba sentirse querido, le encantaba que lo mimaran y extrañaba despertar acompañado, así sumido en sus pensamientos no notó cuando la castaña abrió sus ojos.

Se sentía tan cómoda que no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos pero algo le decía que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde al trabajo, cuando por fin decidió despertar se llevó una gran sorpresa, ésa no era su cama y lo que estaba acariciando no era su almohada, comenzó a subir lentamente su mirada y lo que vio la hizo sonrojar hasta la raíz de sus cabellos, estaba recostada sobre Ryoma y éste la estaba abrazando mientras observaba a la nada, se sentía tan bien estar así, hacía años que alguien no la abrazaba de aquella forma y se sentía realmente bien dormir entre los brazos de Ryoma, su fragancia ingresaba intrusa por sus fosas nasales, era un aroma fresco y varonil, al igual que el ambarino, pero lo mejor sería dejar de fantasear con el chico o llegaría tarde al hospital.

-Es-Esto Ryoma-kun-trato de llamar su atención, cosa que trajo de vuelta al ambarino ya que la soltó rápidamente mientras intentaba incorporase.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta-se disculpó

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, lamento que hayas tenido que dormir aquí por estar cuidando de mí.

-Yo también me quedé dormido, así que también es mi culpa-contestó bastante avergonzado y reincorporándose completamente.

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí anoche.

-No fue nada, creo que es tarde-acotó señalando el reloj de la sala.

-¡Es verdad!, llegaremos tarde, lo siento iré a cambiarme, anoche lave tu ropa y la deje en tu habitación, puedes usar el baño de arriba, yo usaré el de abajo-ordenó mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras apresuradamente.

-Claro-habló a la nada el peliverde-No sabía que pudiera comportarse de esa manera-dijo para sí.

-¿Quién?

-Yuki-chan, me asustaste

-Lo siento Ryoma, pensé que me estabas hablando a mí porque no hay nadie más en la sala.

-Mmm no importa, ¿te vestiste sola?-preguntó mientras la observaba, estaba completamente arreglada.

-Sí, ya me sé lavar y vestir sola, mamá siempre se queda dormida y se nos hace tarde, así que comencé a aprender para no molestarla.

-Ya veo-Ryoma se sintió incómodo, esa niña era una caja de sorpresas, pero algo dentro de él se removió dejándole una extraña sensación, era cierto que le gustaban los niños como también era cierto que no sabía nada sobre ellos, ya que su personalidad y orgullo no le permitían acercarse muy a menudo, pero si estaba seguro de algo, esa chiquilla era mucho más madura que cualquier niño de su edad y eso podría verse como algo bueno, sin embargo, algo dentro de él le aseguraba que no era así, estaba creciendo muy rápido, no estaba viviendo su niñez con normalidad como cualquier niño lo haría, la falta de un padre le había obligado a hacer cosas que no debería hacer, como en ese momento, la observó desde su lugar, la pequeña colocaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se disponía a calentar agua para beber té, era obvia la falta de estatura para alcanzar lo necesario pero aun así lo hacía, vio cómo se subió a una silla y alcanzó su objetivo, sintió rabia, rabia hacia el idiota que se presentó el día anterior en esa casa, había abandonado a su hija y en ningún momento se preocupó por su bienestar, aun así tuvo el descaro de presentarse frente a ella y tratarla mal, él no era un obstinado, entendía perfectamente que muchas veces las relaciones terminaban mal y con hijos de por medio, pero ese no era un impedimento para hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades, Sakasagami se quiso burlar de Ryuzaki y no solo la perjudico a ella sino también a su hija y estaba seguro que Yuki-chan sería la más lastimada si las cosas seguían así.

-Oye, eso es peligroso-la niña dio un brinco en su lugar y casi cae de la silla pero por suerte los buenos reflejos del ambarino le permitieron sostenerla antes de caer-te dije que era peligroso-ésta vez lo dijo a modo de reclamo y con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, no se lo digas a mamá, me va a regañar si se entera-pidió con la cara llena de aflicción

-¿Por qué?, creo que sería lo mejor

-Por favor Ryoma, mamá me prohibió hacerlo

-Entonces, ¿por qué no le obedeciste?-seguía usando un tono de regaño

-Es que mamá trabaja mucho y siempre está cansada pero aun así cuando llega a casa juega conmigo, me ayuda a hacer mis tareas y se preocupa por mí, por eso siempre se queda dormida y yo le quería ayudar en algo, no quiero que mamá se canse de mí y deje de quererme como lo hizo papá-respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Está bien, guardare el secreto, pero prométeme que nunca más lo volverás a hacer

-Pero…

-Prométemelo-le interrumpió-es muy peligroso para ti, podrías quemarte y tu mamá se pondría muy triste.

-Te lo prometo-respondió cabizbaja

-Escucha, Ryuzaki nunca se cansará de ti y mucho menos dejará de quererte, ella es feliz contigo y se preocupa mucho por ti, lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudarla es tener cuidado y no hacer cosas que te signifiquen un peligro.

-¿De verdad, mamá no dejará de quererme?

-Eso te lo aseguro-respondió acariciando su cabello

-¡Gracias!

-Mmm, ahora déjame hacer eso y siéntate a la mesa

-De acuerdo-la pequeña se sentó y desde su lugar observaba al ambarino terminar lo que ella había dejado a medias, éste preparó té, y le sirvió leche y galletas para que desayunara mientras bajaba la pelirroja.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó la ojirubí mientras ingresaba al comedor

-Ryoma está preparando el desayuno

-Muchas gracias Ryoma-kun, lamento causarte tantas molestias, puedes dejar las cosas ahí e ir a arreglarte, recuerda que quedaste de acompañarme al hospital.

-Mmm, bajaré en unos minutos.

-De acuerdo

El ambarino salió del comedor y comenzó a subir las escaleras, debía reconocerlo, eso fue verdaderamente extraño, nunca había sentido algo como aquello, por primera vez en su vida sintió que compartía el sufrimiento de alguien, y lo peor es que ni siquiera le había pasado con su familia, esa niña sí que lo había hecho sentir mal hacía un rato, ciertamente era una niña pero no debería pensar ese tipo de tonterías, a Ryuzaki se le notaba a kilómetros el amor que profesaba por su hija, pensar que dejaría de quererla era algo imposible.

…

La pelirroja se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente mientras recordaba con una sonrisa lo que había visto hacía un rato, sin querer escuchó la conversación de su hija con el ambarino, sintió deseos de correr cuando vio que Yuki se iba a caer pero se contuvo al ver como el peliverde la sostenía y no pudo evitar quedarse tras la puerta a escuchar lo que vino después. Ryoma era una persona increíble, a pesar de haberlas conocido hacía poco días, cuidaba de su hija como si fuera su padre, se sintió tan feliz al ver la preocupación y tristeza en aquellas orbes ambarinas tras las palabras de su hija, sentimientos que ella también compartía, su hija sabía que su padre no la quería y eso era lo que más le dolía, porque no podía negarle algo tan cierto como aquello, aun así, iba a intervenir tras ese hecho pues no quería que su hija pensara esas cosas, pero el chico la detuvo al pronunciar aquellas palabras, sonrió para sus adentros y creyó que sería bueno dejarlos pensar que tenían un secreto, al parecer los dos estaban conformes con eso y ella no destruiría la confianza que su hija estaba depositando en aquel extraño hombre.

-Mamá, ¿Ryoma irá con nosotras?

-Sí, hablaremos con Atobe-san para que le dé trabajo a Ryoma-kun

-¿En qué?-preguntó con la curiosidad marcada en su rostro

-Ryoma estudió arquitectura, así que le pediré a Atobe-san que le de trabajo en la construcción del nuevo hospital.

-¿En el hospital para niños?-preguntó ilusionada la menor

-Justamente, en ese-respondió con una sonrisa, al parecer le agradó la idea de que fuera Ryoma el encargado de aquella obra.

-Qué bien, podré ayudarle con ideas para que quede más bonito.

-Hija, no debes intervenir en su trabajo

-Sería una buena idea, el hospital será para niños después de todo-comentó el ambarino mientras aparecía en la puerta.

-Ryoma-kun, no creo que sea buena idea decir eso, luego no podrás sacarte a Yuki-chan de encima-comentó riendo

-Mmm, ¿terminaron de desayunar?

-Aún no, siéntate con nosotras, tú tampoco has desayunado-El peliverde solo asintió y se dispuso a comer algo de forma rápida para no demorar más a las mujeres, ya que si tardaba demasiado ambas llegarían tarde.

-Gracias por la comida-dijeron los tres mientras se levantaban y comenzaban a ordenar la mesa para marcharse.

-Las llevaré en mi auto-informó, mientras pasaba junto a la mayor de las Ryuzaki

-Muchas gracias Ryoma-kun-sonrió la chica, mientras tomaba su cartera y delantal para salir de la casa.

Primero dejaron a la pequeña en el colegio y luego se dirigieron hacia el hospital, tardaron cerca de cinco minutos en llegar ya que estaban muy cerca, bajaron del auto y comenzaron a subir por el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, una vez ahí, la pelirroja guio al chico hasta una oficina que tenía una pequeña placa con el nombre de Atobe Keigo.

-Aquí es-dijo la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que tocaba la puerta-espera un momento, hablaré primero con él para que te reciba, el ambarino solo asintió.

-Adelante-se oyó desde el otro lado

-Buenos días Atobe-san, lamento molestarte tan temprano

-No hay problema Sakuno-chan, ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Recuerdas que hace unos días me comentaste sobre la construcción de un nuevo hospital?

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, ¿hay algún problema con ello?

-Me gustaría saber si ya encontraste al arquitecto que se encargará de la obra

-La verdad es que aún no, tenía planeado que se hiciera cargo el mismo arquitecto que se encargó de la construcción de éste hospital, pero me dijo que no será posible ya que se encuentra en otro país y no cuenta con el tiempo suficiente para realizar un buen trabajo.

-Bueno es que conocí a alguien a quien le gustaría hacerse responsable de la obra, creo que se conocen y quisiera que le dieras una oportunidad, en éste momento se encuentra fuera de la oficina, ¿puedes recibirlo?

-Claro, hazlo pasar-respondió intrigado observando a la pelirroja abrir la puerta para darle paso a la persona interesada.

-Buenos días, Atobe

-¿Echizen?

-Mmm

-¡Que sorpresa!, nunca imaginé que serías tú el interesado en éste trabajo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Así es

-Me parece extraño que solicites éste trabajo, ¿tienes conocimientos sobre el tema?

-Por supuesto, me especialicé en el área mientras estuve en Estados Unidos.

-Ya veo, ¿y que sucederá con el tenis?, supe que te estaba yendo excelente en los torneos

-Lo dejaré por un tiempo

-Nunca imaginé que llegaría el momento en que te escuchara decir eso, tu vida siempre ha sido el tenis, aunque me sorprende que te hayas especializado en otra área a pesar de ello.

-Solo quiero quedarme en Japón durante un tiempo, así que necesito en qué ocupar mi tiempo libre.

-Me parece muy bien, ¿te contó Sakuno-chan cuáles son mis planes?

-Algo

-Bueno, la idea es construir un hospital donde los especialistas solo trataran niños, quiero aprovechar muy bien el terreno que conseguí para la edificación de todas las áreas con las que deseo que cuente.

-Mmm, ¿tienes un plano del lugar?

-Creo que tengo uno guardado, dame un segundo-solicitó mientras comenzaba a buscar en uno de sus cajones-Aquí está-dijo extendiendo el plano sobre su escritorio para que todos pudieran observar.

-¿Tienes el total de áreas que quieres construir?-pidió nuevamente mientras observaba el plano.

-Sí, ten-dijo entregándole una carpeta

-Dame unos minutos para revisar el total de áreas que se edificaran.

-Claro, puedes revisarlas con calma, Sakuno-chan-dijo dirigiéndose a la chica-No sabía que conocieras a Echizen.

-Nos conocimos hace un par de días, Ryoma-kun fue quien encontró a Yuki-chan el viernes cuando se perdió en el parque.

-Ya veo, que coincidencia.

-Sí, no sabía que conocía a los chicos, el sábado tuvimos una reunión y coincidimos, él se fue un año antes de que yo ingresara a Seigaku, así que no nos conocíamos y tampoco sabíamos que compartíamos amigos en común.

-Realmente es una gran coincidencia, y ¿cómo se encuentran todos?

-Muy bien, ya los conoces, no cambian mucho

-Es verdad

-Creo que no habrá problemas para edificar, es un lugar bastante grande-interrumpió el ambarino

-Así es, pero aún hay que hacer algunos arreglos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es un terreno que tiene muchos árboles por uno de los costados, así que tendré que contratar alguna empresa para que despeje el área.

-¿En qué costado?

-En éste-dijo señalando con la mano uno de los costados del plano

-No contrates a nadie, creo que podemos conservar los árboles.

-No veo la necesidad de hacerlo

-Servirían para crear áreas verdes, podríamos crear un pequeño parque de juegos y contar con algo más de espacio para que los niños puedan distraerse mientras están ingresados.

-Es una muy buena idea

-Más tarde iré a ver el lugar, me gustaría analizar bien el entorno y el área con que se contaría realmente para edificar, no me gustaría talar los árboles, considero que se puede edificar sin causar tantos destrozos, además crearía un ambiente más agradable para los niños.

-Ryoma-kun, es una gran idea, los niños se pondrían felices.

-Apoyo a Sakuno-chan, además tengo algo de tiempo libre para acompañarte, si gustas podemos ir inmediatamente.

-Me parece bien

-Bien, pero antes de irnos me gustaría saber cuánto querrás por hacerte cargo de la obra.

-Nada

-¿Eh?-expresaron ambos jóvenes al oír la respuesta del peliverde

-Ryoma-kun, necesitas el dinero, es muy lindo de tu parte hacer todo gratuitamente, pero ya no estás ganando dinero en torneos, te hará falta-expresó con preocupación la menor.

Ambos hombres rieron ante el comentario de la chica, uno más disimuladamente que el otro por supuesto.

-Sakuno-chan, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?, te aseguro que a este chico lo que más le sobra es dinero-expresó divertido el de cabellos plateados.

-Pero…

-Ryuzaki, no dije que era pobre, solo estaba jugándote una broma-reconoció el ambarino creyendo que no era mala idea que Ryuzaki supiera la verdad, ya que había quedado claro que no se había acercado a él por interés.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaste venir a ver éste trabajo?

-Me pareció una buena idea, considero que no está mal hacer algo por los niños que provienen de familias de escasos recursos.

-Ya veo, entonces, te agradezco mucho que apoyes a Atobe-san con ésta causa, considero que lo que hacen es muy noble.

-Es verdad, yo también debo darte las gracias, al parecer tienes muy buenas ideas para éste proyecto y me alegra que lo hagas pensando en los niños y no el beneficio monetario que puede conllevar.

-Mmm, ¿piensas venir conmigo o tengo que ir solo?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a salir de la oficina.

-Éste chico no cambia-dijo comenzando a reír

-¿A qué te refieres, Atobe-san?

-No le gusta que los demás le hagan cumplidos o le den las gracias por algo, supongo que siente vergüenza de que los demás reconozcan que no es tan frío como aparenta ser.

-Es verdad-asintió la pelirroja mientras una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro, la cual era observada por el chico en forma curiosa.

-Nos vemos Sakuno-chan, si no me doy prisa Echizen me dejará.

-Nos vemos, que tengan suerte-deseo bastante feliz

…

-¡Echizen!, no era necesario que salieras prácticamente corriendo-reclamó Atobe al darle alcance al ambarino en el estacionamiento.

-No salí corriendo, eres demasiado lento-sonrió engreídamente observando al mayor.

-Eres un… sigues siendo un engreído, se nota que no has cambiado nada con el paso de los años.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, mada mada dane-siguió burlándose

-Ya verás, éste fin de semana, te reto a un partido y veremos a quien le falta mucho.

-Acepto

-Me rindo, sigues siendo el mismo obsesivo del tenis, no entiendo porque decidiste dejar el deporte

-Sólo será por un tiempo

-La construcción del hospital tardará varios meses, ¿estás consciente de ello?, no me puedes dejar con la obra a medio realizar.

-No te preocupes, la obra estará completa en menos tiempo del que esperas.

-Eso sería bastante bueno.

-Mmm

-¿Vamos en mi auto?

-No, tengo el mío acá, vamos en él y luego te traigo

-Está bien-Ambos se dirigieron al auto del peliverde y en menos de quince minutos se encontraban en el lugar.

-Aquí es

-Está bastante bien ubicado y los árboles no causarán ningún problema.

-Eso facilitaría mucho las cosas, entonces te encargaré los planos y el diseño de la edificación y cuándo volvamos al hospital te daré el presupuesto con el cuál contaremos para la obra, habrá que hacer algunos ajustes ya que la mayor parte del dinero quiero invertirla en los equipos con los cuales se atenderá a los niños.

-Por eso no hay problema, conociéndote supongo que el presupuesto es bastante alto, además también quiero pedirte un favor

-¿Cuál favor?

-Por lo que tengo entendido, el hospital que posees no solo atiende a personas de escasos recursos, ¿no es así?

-No, en un principio esa era la idea, pero como contratamos a muchos especialistas de renombre, muchas de las personas con buena situación económica también quisieron tener acceso a la salud que el hospital les ofrecía, así que con el dinero que se obtiene de ellos se cubre una parte de los gastos de las personas que no lo tienen y se les ofrece un mejor salario a los especialistas.

-Bien, entonces cubriré la mitad de los gastos de la construcción del hospital pero quiero que le des a Ryuzaki la oportunidad de trabajar como directora del mismo.

-¿Ryuzaki?, ¿Por qué?

-Así es, me imagino que tu seguirás siendo el Director del hospital en el cual estas trabajando y no podrás serlo en el nuevo y como quiero invertir mi dinero en algo que realmente funcione, me gustaría que fuera Ryuzaki quien se hiciera cargo, estoy seguro que si es así, todo funcionará perfectamente, además no quiero que se priorice la atención solo de un área social, quiero que la atención sea para todos los niños por igual, así que me gustaría que el criterio de atención fuera el mismo que utilizan en tu hospital, quiero ser parte de éste proyecto, ¿Qué dices?

-Acepto, confío plenamente en las capacidades de ésa chica, es más estaba pensando en ella como una candidata al puesto, pero aún no lo había decidido completamente ya que me gusta trabajar con ella, aporta muy buenas ideas y hacemos un gran trabajo juntos, pero viéndolo desde tu punto de vista sería de mayor utilidad en éste lugar, por otra parte si cuento con tu aporte en la obra podremos agregar más equipos y hacer algunos arreglos de utilidad, además como tú te encargarás personalmente de supervisar todo, no habría derroche de materiales y dinero.

-Bien, entonces seremos socios en esto, mañana mismo comenzaré a trabajar en los planos para la infraestructura y las áreas verdes.

-Me parece muy bien, Sakuno-chan se pondrá muy feliz, ella era una de las más felices con ésta idea, siempre ha tenido una mayor cercanía con los niños.

-Sobre eso, no le digas nada de esto, dirás que el aporte económico es de una persona anónima y que fuiste tú quien decidió otorgarle ese puesto.

-No crees que se dará cuenta de todos modos que fuiste tú quien aportó el dinero, después de todo tendrás que velar porque esto realmente funcione.

-Escucha, sólo seré tu socio en el proceso de construcción, ella sabe que me haré cargo de ello como arquitecto, así que no le llamará la atención, pero una vez que esté todo listo, serán ustedes dos quienes se harán cargo de que todo funcione correctamente, yo me desligare completamente del hospital una vez que esté edificado, como ya te dije hace un rato atrás, pretendo regresar a los torneos de tenis una vez que todo esto esté listo.

-Comprendo, pero me gustaría hacerte una pregunta más.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estás ayudando a Sakuno-chan?

-Porque creo que ella es la persona adecuada, por nada más.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Vamos Echizen, vi como la mirabas hace un rato en la oficina, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, pero sé que no has cambiado y tú no eres de las personas que hacen amigos tan fácilmente, me parece extraño que te lleves tan bien con Ryuzaki si dicen haberse conocido hace sólo un par de días, al parecer se tienen bastante confianza.

-Solo me parece una chica interesante-respondió alzando una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar con una extraña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-A mí no me engañas Echizen-dijo para sí mismo Atobe mientras repetía la acción del ambarino para dirigirse hacia el automóvil, una vez en él, ambos emprendieron el viaje de regreso y al llegar Atobe le entregó al peliverde una carpeta con todos los documentos relacionados al nuevo proyecto.

-Muy bien Echizen, espero verte pronto por éste lugar con los planos listos.

-Claro, mañana comenzaré a trabajar en ellos.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos pronto, muchas gracias por todo.

-Nos vemos-dijo saliendo de la oficina con la carpeta entre sus manos, pero antes de salir del hospital se encontró nuevamente con la pelirroja quién estaba terminando la ronda de la mañana.

-Ryoma-kun, ¿cómo les fue?

-Bien

-Me alegro mucho, eres muy malo, realmente pensé que necesitabas dinero y me sentía mal por no poder ayudarte-dijo inflando levemente los pómulos dándole un toque bastante infantil que le pareció gracioso al ambarino.

-Eres bastante torpe Ryuzaki-dijo golpeándole la frente con uno de sus dedos mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una leve pero sincera sonrisa, lo que hizo comprender a la chica que no la estaba insultando.

-Ryoma-kun, supongo que ya no nos veremos muy seguido, espero que tengas tiempo para visitarnos de vez en cuando, Yuki-chan se ha encariñado mucho contigo y se pondrá muy triste si no te vuelve a ver-expresó con una mirada opaca, la verdad era que ella también lo extrañaría.

-Nos veremos pronto Ryuzaki

-Eso espero, puedes visitarnos cuando gustes.

-Mmm-murmuró al momento de asentir con la cabeza-debo irme, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-Claro, que tengas un buen día, adiós, Ryoma-kun.

-Hasta pronto-corrigió mientras revolvía suavemente sus cabellos en una suave caricia para luego marcharse sin mirarla.

Sakuno solo pudo sonrojarse ante tal acto, por lo poco que conocía al ambarino, sabía que él no era de las personas que hacían ese tipo de cosas, además, la forma en la que había dicho aquello extrañamente le hizo sentirse mucho mejor y sin saber cómo, logró subirle bastante el ánimo.

…

-Mamá, ¿crees que veremos pronto a Ryoma?-preguntó la pequeña Yuki mientras caminaban de regreso a casa.

-No lo sé cariño-respondió con una sonrisa-vaya, compraron la casa del lado, al parecer tendremos nuevos vecinos.

-Es verdad-contestó la menor mientras observaba la casa vecina, la cual ahora tenía cortinas y ya no decía _en venta_.

-Buenas, Ryuzaki-saludó alguien a su espalda sobresaltando a ambas.

-¡Ryoma-kun!, ¿qué haces aquí?

-No es obvio, entro a mi nueva casa

-¿Eh, fuiste tú quién compró la casa?

-Así es, ¿hay algún problema?

-Por supuesto que no, es solo que me sorprendiste

-Ryoma, ¿serás nuestro nuevo vecino?-preguntó ilusionada la pequeña

-Sí, ya está todo listo, compré la casa en la mañana y los muebles durante la tarde.

-¡Qué bien!

-¿Ryoma-kun, cómo fue que la compraste?

-Me di cuenta que estaba en venta la primera vez que vine a su casa, cuando me iba noté el pequeño letrero que anunciaba que estaba en venta, así que decidí comprarla, el lugar me pareció bastante agradable y ya sé que no tendré que lidiar con vecinos problemáticos.

-Me alegro mucho que hayas sido tú quien la comprara, ahora podremos vernos todos los días-comentó feliz la menor.

-Es verdad, espero que nos llevemos muy bien Ryoma-kun.

-Mmm

-Ryoma, ¿puedo entrar a conocer tu casa?

-Claro

-Yuki-chan no seas irrespetuosa, quizás Ryoma-kun quiere descansar, debe haber sido muy agotador para él mudarse en un solo día.

-Lo siento Ryoma-se disculpó cabizbaja la menor de las Ryuzaki.

-No hay problema, pedí algo de comida a domicilio para los tres, de todas formas tenía planeado invitarlas a cenar.

-¿De verdad?

-Mmm, supongo que es como agradecimiento por todas las veces que me has dado de comer.

-No tenías que molestarte, lo he hecho con mucho gusto, además tú también nos has ayudado mucho a Yuki-chan y a mí.

-Mmm, bueno, si quieren pueden ir a cambiarse, las espero dentro, dejaré la puerta abierta para que no tengan que tocar.

-Muchas gracias, no tardaremos mucho

-Nos vemos-pronunció con calma, mientras comenzaba a adentrase a su nueva casa-_Realmente será muy interesante_-pensó mientras sonreía.

…

_**Espero que les haya gustado éste nuevo capítulo, debo reconocer que me tardé bastante en actualizar y les pido disculpas por hacerlas esperar tanto, espero poder actualizar pronto pero no les aseguro nada, les pido un poco de comprensión ya que estamos en el último mes de U. y los profesores están vueltos locos fijando evaluaciones, así que no he tenido ni tendré mucho tiempo, lo siento.**_

_**Agradezco el apoyo de las personas que siguen mi historia y que me lo han hecho saber mediante sus reviews o mensajes internos, muchas gracias a**_ sukyhime510, Jeamie Soraya, Ryoma Echizen - Prince, y Hinata-Sakuno, _**también agradezco a las personas que aunque no dejen reviews siguen la historia.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	5. Inesperado

_**¡Hola! Espero que les guste éste nuevo capítulo, no les retraso más en la lectura, ojalá que lo disfruten….**_

_**Prince of tennis no me pertenece**_

…_**.**_

_**Capítulo N°5**_

_**Inesperado**_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que el ambarino había invitado a sus vecinas a cenar a su nueva casa, estaba algo desconcertado por el giro que había dado la situación pero no le molestaba del todo, a decir verdad, aquel cambio le había hecho bastante bien, no podía sentirse mejor, haber descubierto la verdad, en su momento le había hecho mucho daño, pero con el paso de los días comenzaba a dejar aquellos sentimientos atrás, la persona que quería como mujer, era una mentirosa, arribista y manipuladora, el que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo, no era más que un traidor y su vida solo giraba en torno al tenis y esas dos personas que no merecían la pena. Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre, había dejado de hablar con sus padres ya que su madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su relación con Aliz y su padre la apoyaba, a su hermano dejo de hablarle porque un día lo encontró en una situación bastante extraña con la que sería su esposa y eso le molestó, conocía los malos hábitos de su hermano, pero había esperado que siquiera tuviera algo de respeto con la persona que él amaba- _fue ella quien se me insinuó, yo sólo había venido para darte un recado de mi madre_-había sido su escusa, y no le creyó-_Aliz no es de ese tipo de mujeres_- Se había dicho mentalmente y corrió a su hermano de la casa, desde entonces no volvió a tener contacto con su familia, y en esos momentos se arrepentía, desde que había descubierto la verdad, se había dado cuenta que su familia solo quería protegerlo, que su hermano nunca le mintió y que había perdido su meta en la vida, ésa fue la principal razón por la que había decidido regresar a Japón, y no pudo haber tomado mejor decisión que aquella, se había reencontrado con sus verdaderos amigos, todos con parejas increíbles, su mejor amigo, Momoshiro, iba a ser padre, encontró un buen trabajo con el cual matar el tiempo que se mantuviera alejado de las canchas y había conocido a sus vecinas, eso era lo mejor de todo, Ryuzaki era una mujer increíble y su hija la ternura viviente, le encantaba estar con esas dos mujeres porque hacían que su vida ya no fuera tan fría como lo había sido siempre, sentía que en ellas si podía confiar y en cierto modo eso le daba miedo, nunca había dependido tanto de alguien, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, si no veía a Ryuzaki, su día no era bueno, increíblemente permanecía con un humor de los mil demonios, y todo mejoraba en cuanto ella pronunciaba esas simples palabras-_Buenas tardes Ryoma-kun_-siempre decía aquello con una sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro y con eso bastaba para que su mal humor se transformara en uno excelente.

-¿Qué me está sucediendo?, no puede ser que me esté enamorando de Ryuzaki, la conozco desde hace menos de un mes, nunca me he encariñado con alguien en tan poco tiempo-se regañaba mentalmente el ambarino mientras intentaba fallidamente conciliar el sueño, al parecer esa sería una larga noche para él.

…

¿Me pregunto, qué debo hacer?, me siento extraña cada vez que lo veo, no sé por qué, pero me alegro mucho cada vez que lo hago, aunque solo diga frases cortas y carentes de sentimientos, me alegra que todos los días nos dedique un poco de tiempo a Yuki-chan y a mí, pero definitivamente es un chico muy extraño, cada vez que lo pienso me doy cuenta que es un completo misterio, aunque me contó su historia, la mayor parte del tiempo no sé qué pasa por su cabeza, oculta todo rastro de sentimientos tras esa fría mirada y aunque no quiera reconocerlo, me gusta, quiero saber que esconde, por qué no demuestra sus sentimientos a las demás personas, aunque he notado que es así con todo el mundo, a Momo-chan también lo trata del mismo modo y según tengo entendido es su mejor amigo, es extraño, pero algo me dice que con nosotras no es del mismo modo, aunque siempre es muy serio, he notado que se relaja un poco cuando habla con Yuki-chan, quizás de verdad le tenga algo de cariño-sonrió ante aquello-me gusta, pero este sentimiento me da miedo, desde lo sucedido con Shoutaro nunca volví a sentir lo mismo por alguien, siento miedo de éste sentimiento porque creo que tarde o temprano me hará daño, Ryoma-kun jamás se fijaría en una persona como yo, él tiene dinero, fama y muchas chicas que morirían por estar con él, no tengo nada bueno que ofrecerle, además después de lo que esa chica le hizo no creo que quiera volver a tener una relación seria durante un buen tiempo, me asusta que éste sentimiento siga creciendo y no pueda hacer nada para detenerlo, no quiero sufrir nuevamente, no quiero pasar por lo mismo, quiero dejar de sentir esto, pero no puedo, no sé qué es lo que realmente quiero, estoy muy confundida, me aterra la idea de amarle y tener que presenciar su partida-un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios-es cierto, tengo que olvidar éstos tontos sentimientos porque él se irá, sólo estará un tiempo y luego seguirá con su vida y yo no habré sido más que una vecina con la cual compartió amigos en común, nada más que eso. Está decidido, no puedo dejarme llevar por tonterías, tengo que seguir adelante con mi vida por mi hija, ella es lo más importante y no puedo distraerme con cosas sin sentido que solo me harán daño-la pelirroja se durmió con ese firme pensamiento-.

…

Había pasado una semana y no sabía qué demonios le sucedía a Ryuzaki, casi no le había dirigido la palabra durante esos días, solo un pequeño saludo y luego huía a su casa como si temiera por su vida, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo eso le molestaba y le molestaba mucho, sin saber cómo había afectado terriblemente su humor durante esa semana, incluso había insultado a Atobe aquel día porque le había hecho un comentario sin sentido sobre Ryuzaki-_Ésa chica está cada vez más guapa, quien sabe, tal vez le pida que sea mi novia_-¿Cómo se atrevía?, Ryuzaki jamás se fijaría en alguien como él, no podía, Ryuzaki sería de él y de nadie más, eso estaba demasiado claro y no iba a permitir que alguien como Atobe pusiera sus manos sobre ella-¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?-definitivamente esa chica me hizo algo, no puede ser que me haya enamorado, no otra vez.

El ambarino bajaba de su auto, cuando vio a la chica de sus pesadillas llegar junto a su pequeña hija, se apresuró a hablarle antes de que huyera nuevamente como ya era costumbre en ella.

-Ryuzaki-le llamó

-Ryoma-kun- respondió sorprendida la chica, al parecer no lo había visto

-¡Ryoma!-gritó la menor, hacía días que no tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él y lo extrañaba.

-Hola

-Te extrañaba mucho, ¿cómo has estado, cómo está Karupin?

-Bien, Karupin está en la casa, ve a verlo, debe tener hambre-respondió tendiéndole las llaves de su casa.

-Claro-respondió sonriente la menor

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó serio a la mayor

-No sé a qué te refieres-respondió algo sorprendida por el tono utilizado, Ryoma nunca le había hablado de forma tan seria.

-¿Por qué huyes de mí?-directo como siempre.

-¿Eh?, no estoy huyendo de ti, ¿por qué piensas eso?

-Últimamente, has estado evitándome

-Lo siento, es que he tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital y llego muy cansada a casa-lo que decía no era del todo mentira, pero también era cierto que había estado tratando de evitarlo durante esos días para olvidarse de los sentimientos que comenzaba a tener por él, cosa que no había dado muchos resultados ya que pasaba todo el día pensando en el ambarino.

-Mmm, no te creo

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?-expresó algo molesta

-No lo sé, dímelo tú

¿Acaso estaba pidiéndole explicaciones, estaba molesto porque lo había estado evitando?, eso la alegró, Ryoma había notado su lejanía y estaba molesto por ello, no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que estaba sucediendo-Ryoma-kun, ¿estás molesto conmigo?-preguntó con la mejor de sus sonrisas

-C-Claro que no, sólo pensé que quizás había hecho algo que te molesto y prefiero que me lo digas a la cara-se maldijo interiormente por tartamudear, él, Ryoma Echizen, se había sentido intimidado por esa dulce chica y esa sonrisa que podría encantar demonios.

-Siento haberte preocupado, no has hecho nada malo, como disculpa por mi comportamiento te invito a cenar a casa, ¿qué te parece?-propuso con una sonrisa el doble de encantadora que la anterior.

El ambarino sólo pudo asentir, nunca le había sonreído de aquella manera y le pareció mucho más hermosa que antes, definitivamente esa chica le había hecho algo, había dejado su orgullo de lado para pedirle explicaciones que no tenía por qué dar y se sintió avergonzado por su actitud.

-Ryoma-kun, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada

-Bien, entonces iré a preparar la cena

-No

-¿cómo?

-Las invitaré a cenar fuera, así que ve a arreglarte

Eso más que una propuesta pareció una orden, pero la pelirroja solo pudo asentir encantada, no lo podía evitar, estaba feliz, feliz porque el ambarino había notado su ausencia y no estaba cómodo con ello.

-Le diré a Yuki-chan que vaya a arreglarse.

-Está bien, nos vemos en media hora

El ambarino asintió, mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en su casa y una vez dentro no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio

-Eso fue extraño, pero al menos valió la pena

-¿Qué cosa valió la pena?

El peliverde dio un salto en su lugar al oír aquella pregunta, había olvidado completamente que la niña estaba en su casa.

-N-Nada-respondió sintiéndose descubierto

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, ve a tu casa a cambiarte, saldremos a comer fuera

-¡Genial!, iré a cambiarme, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos-respondió

Creo que tendré que comenzar a controlar mis reacciones, no sé qué me pasa últimamente, no puedo creer que haya tartamudeado frente a una niña, esto es demasiado.

…

Una hora más tarde los tres se encontraban cenando en un restaurant que poseía juegos y mesas con variados colores lo que le daba un ambiente bastante familiar ya que era notoria la presencia de los niños.

-Mamá ¿puedo ir a jugar?

-Claro, pero no te demores mucho, recuerda que mañana tienes clases así que tenemos que regresar pronto.

-De acuerdo

-Ryoma-kun siento lo que ha pasado, extrañaba hablar contigo y hacerte compañía.

-Mmm, estoy acostumbrado a estar solo.

-Ya veo, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Cuál?

-¿No hablas con tu familia?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Mis padres no aceptaban a Aliz, peleamos por ello, y discutí con mi hermano porque creí que estaba coqueteándole a mi prometida, no le creí cuando dijo que había sido ella quien se le había insinuado y lo corrí de mí casa, hace más de un año que no los veo.

-Ya veo, ¿no has intentado hablar con ellos?

-No, deben estar molestos conmigo

-No puedes saberlo si no hablas con ellos

-Yo lo estaría en su lugar, sobre todo mi hermano.

-Deberías llamarlos e invitarlos a pasar unos días en tu casa

-No creo que acepten

-No lo puedes saber si no intentas primero, llámalos y si no quieren, lo dejas.

-Lo pensaré

-Vamos, prométeme que mañana les llamaras, no es bueno que discutas con tu familia por algo así, esa mujer no vale la pena, debes tratar de recuperar tu antigua vida y creo que la mejor manera de comenzar es llamando a tus padres y a tu hermano.

-Quizás tengas razón

-Claro que sí, los llamaras, es una promesa, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-prometió mientras dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa, Ryuzaki realmente era una chica bastante especial, a pesar de todo lo que le había tocado vivir conservaba la inocencia de una niña.

-Me alegro mucho.

-Mmm

-Disculpen-les llamó una tercera persona logrando captar la atención de ambos

-Yukari-san-respondió sorprendida la pelirroja

-Siento molestarla Sakuno-san, es que me encontré a una niña muy simpática en los juegos y cuando le pregunte quien era su madre me dijo que era usted y quise saludarla.

-Muchas gracias, ¿cómo han estado tu hijo y tú?

-Muy bien, en este momento me encuentro con mi hermana y su hija, mi hijo quedó con su padre en casa.

-Que bien, me alegro mucho por ustedes.

-Gracias, usted también tiene mucha suerte, tienen una hija preciosa, los felicito, se nota que son una linda familia.

-Gracias- se adelantó el ambarino, no era necesario que Ryuzaki le explicara a esa chica todo lo que sucedía con su hija, además, aunque llevaba muy poco tiempo conociéndola, pudo notar perfectamente que estaba incomoda con la presencia de esa mujer.

-Me alegra haber tenido la posibilidad de conocer su familia, les deseo mucha suerte, ahora me retiro, no quiero molestarlos con mi presencia.

-No te preocupes no nos estas molestando

-Aun así debo retirarme, mi hermana está esperando, solo quise saludarla antes de irme, fue un gusto verla.

-Muchas gracias, cuídate mucho, y cuida también de tu bebé.

-Claro, adiós.

-Adiós-se despidió con una sonrisa mientras el peliverde solo asentía.

-Ryoma-kun ¿por qué no me dejaste explicarle?

-Porque no era necesario, además esa chica te hizo sentir incómoda, ¿quién es?

-Es Yukari Sakasagami, la esposa de Shouta

-Ya veo, con mayor razón es mejor que piense que soy el padre de Yuki-chan

-Te agradezco todo lo que haces por nosotras.

-Mmm, creo que es hora de regresar

-Tienes razón, iré por Yuki-chan

-De acuerdo

Media hora después se encontraban nuevamente frente a la casa de la pelirroja

-Yuki-chan se quedó dormida

-Te ayudaré con ella, ve a abrir la puerta mientras me encargo de bajarla del auto

-Está bien-la ojirubí abrió rápidamente la puerta de su casa y encendió la luz para que el ambarino pudiera entrar.

-¿Dónde la dejo?

-En su habitación

-Bien-el peliverde acompaño a la chica hasta la habitación de la pequeña y una vez ahí la depositó cuidadosamente en su cama.

-Muchas gracias por todo, lamento causarte tantas molestias

-No hay problema, ahora me voy, ya es tarde

-Te acompaño

-Mmm-una vez que ambos llegaron hasta la puerta se despidieron con un pequeño gesto de manos y se dedicaron a arreglar sus cosas para ir a dormir.

…

Había pasado una semana y el ambarino iba llegando a casa junto a su familia tras haberlos ido a recoger al aeropuerto, había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a la pelirroja y había llamado a sus padres los cuales aceptaron encantados su invitación, con su hermano fue una historia bastante parecida, por lo que tras una semana de espera, ése día se había vuelto a reencontrar con su familia y en ese momento estaban llegando a su casa cuando noto a su vecina en el patio y ésta no se encontraba precisamente sola, estaba con un hombre y no con cualquier hombre, era exactamente el mismo idiota al que había golpeado solo unas semanas atrás, el padre de Yuki-chan, por lo que pudo apreciar, no estaban hablando civilizadamente, Ryuzaki parecía bastante alterada y eso le molesto en sobre manera, al parecer el imbécil había vuelto para molestarla nuevamente y no iba a permitir que siguiera haciéndole daño, no después de ver cuánto había sufrido la vez anterior por su causa. Tenía la intención de estacionar el auto para ir en busca de Ryuzaki pero antes de lograr su cometido pudo apreciar claramente como la chica era golpeada y al parecer no había sido el único en notarlo.

-Chibisuke, detén el auto, ése idiota golpeo a la chica-acusó su hermano señalándoles con la mano.

El ambarino no respondió, simplemente obedeció, estacionó el auto frente a su casa y en menos de un minuto, él y toda su familia se encontró presenciando la discusión en primera fila.

-¿Por qué golpeaste a mamá?-la menor comenzó a dar pequeños golpes en el abdomen del agresor de su madre.

-¡Déjame!, ¿acaso Sakuno no te enseño a respetar a tus mayores?-preguntó mientras la empujaba

-Mamá dijo que para pedir respeto hay que respetar primero y tú no respetaste a mamá, la golpeaste-gritó la pequeña comenzando a llorar

-Vaya, ¿te crees con derecho a responderme de esa manera?-preguntó sumamente molesto-soy tu padre, deberías tratarme con más respeto, tengo el derecho a hacer lo que quiera con tu madre.

-¿Desde cuándo te ganaste ese derecho?, tú no hiciste nada por Yuki-chan o Ryuzaki, simplemente te marchaste y las dejaste solas, a su suerte, nunca te preocupaste por la salud de Yuki-chan, no estuviste en su primer día de clases, cuando cumplió el primer año de vida ni los que siguieron, ¿acaso te crees con el derecho de hacerte llamar su padre?, ése es un título que a ti te queda demasiado grande-expresó el peliverde hirviendo de rabia y todos lo observaron sorprendidos, unos por no haberse percatado de su presencia y los otros porque nunca lo habían visto actuar de aquella manera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, esto no es algo que debiera preocuparte, ¿por qué no regresas a América?, he escuchado en televisión que desapareciste sin dejar rastro, es más, se rumorea que una chica te dejó y que se le ha visto besándose con tu mejor amigo, creo que deberías poner en orden tu vida antes de meterte en la de otros-expresó con palabras envenenadas y llenas de rencor.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó algo shockeado por la declaración

-Es muy fácil, eres una celebridad, todos se preguntan por el paradero del gran tenista Ryoma Echizen, me pregunto qué pasaría si se enteraran que éstas viviendo aquí.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que la prensa piense de mí y mucho menos que se enteren dónde estoy viviendo, no creas que te tengo miedo, no voy a permitir que le sigas haciendo daño a Ryuzaki y a su hija.

No te preocupes, Sakuno no necesita que cuides de ella porque me tiene a mí, ella me pertenece únicamente a mí-dijo tomándola de la cintura para besarla a la fuerza, pero antes de que lograra su cometido la chica lo aparto bruscamente dándole una bofetada que por un momento hizo que quedara todo en silencio.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestionó con odio intentando golpearla nuevamente

-¿Quién diablos te crees?, es cierto, hace unos años cometí el error de creer en ti, pero tu perdiste todo derecho sobre nosotras el mismo día que decidiste marcharte, me dejaste sola aun sabiendo que esperaba un hijo tuyo y no te importó, salí adelante sola, nunca recibí nada de ti, no tienes ningún derecho de venir a mi casa a decir todas las tonterías que has dicho, vete a tu casa con tu familia y déjanos en paz, si te atreves a volver a amenazar a mi hija o a Ryoma-kun no responderé.

-¿Qué podría hacerme alguien tan insignificante como tú?

-Pues si aprecias un poco a tu familia, nos dejaras tranquilos, porque la próxima vez no me detendré, le diré toda la verdad a tu esposa y no se enterará de la mejor manera, si vuelves a molestarnos olvídate de tu hijo y tu esposa porque yo misma me encargaré de que no los vuelvas a ver nunca más, así como Yuki-chan nunca supo de ti.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi esposa!

-No me pongas a prueba porque por mi hija soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, vete de mi casa si no quieres que llame a la policía y sea yo misma quien le explique a tu mujer los motivos de tu detención.

-No me iré, intenta sacarme si es lo que quieres.

-Si aprecias un poco tu vida te recomiendo que te vayas, conozco perfectamente a mi hermano y sé cuándo está realmente molesto, sino quieres que te mate en este mismo lugar será mejor que te retires-recomendó Ryoga con la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras observaba al ambarino irradiar fuego en su mirada.

-Pues que lo intente-lo reto con la mirada

El ambarino no necesito más que aquellas palabras para darle un certero golpe en el rostro, el cual hizo caer inmediatamente a Sakasagami, Ryoga por su parte, sujeto a su hermano de los brazos o realmente mataría al sujeto, su padre se abocó a la misma tarea mientras su madre se posicionó junto a la pelirroja y su hija.

-Te lo advertí, vete o no respondo por lo que pueda pasarte-comentó nuevamente el mayor de los hermanos, ante tal advertencia Sakasagami no pudo hacer más que marcharse ya que en el mejor de los casos tendría que pelear solo con el ambarino y al parecer no tenía pensado darle una pelea fácil.

-¡Suéltame!, ¿por qué no me dejaste golpearlo?

-Porque ibas a matarlo y no quiero que haya problemas el primer día que estamos aquí.

-Siento mucho que hayan tenido que presenciar todo esto, no quería involucrarlos en la discusión-se disculpó la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes querida, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, muchas gracias por preocuparse, mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki, es un gusto-expresó haciendo una reverencia y bajando la mirada avergonzada por la situación.

-Mi nombre es Rinko Echizen, él es mi marido Nanjiroh-dijo apuntando al mayor de los hombres-mi hijo Ryoga-señalando al más risueño del grupo- y al parecer ya conoces a mi hijo menor, Ryoma.

-Es un placer conocerlos, Ryoma-kun, lamento haberte causado problemas a ti y a tu familia.

-Mmm ¿están bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, lo mejor será que atiendas a tu familia

-Mamá-habló la menor mientras sujetaba levemente la mano de la pelirroja

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-preguntó poniéndose a la altura de su hija

-¿Él es mi papá?-cuestionó sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-Lo siento Yuki-chan-respondió abrazando a su hija mientras trataba fallidamente de detener sus lágrimas

-No quiero, no quiero que él sea mi papá, me da miedo, no quiero que te cases con él.

-No te preocupes cariño, por supuesto que no me casaré con él.

-Ryuzaki, ¿ibas a algún lugar?

-Sí, íbamos a casa de Ann-chan

-No creo que sea buena idea que salgan así, le diré a Momo-sempai que irán en otro momento

-Gracias

-Ten Ryoga-dijo lanzándole las llaves de su casa- es la casa del lado, sus habitaciones están en el segundo piso, pueden escoger las que más les gusten-comentó mientras tomaba en brazos a la niña.

-Ryoma-kun, no hace falta que nos acompañes, puedo arreglármelas sola con Yuki-chan-aseguró observando como su hija se aferraba a los brazos de su vecino.

-No te preocupes Sakuno-san, podemos arreglar todo nosotros, no hace falta que Ryoma nos ayude, además parece ser que Yuki-chan quiere estar con él.

-Yuki, hija, debes dejar que Ryoma-kun vaya con su familia

-Ryoma, no me dejes sola con mamá, no quiero que ese señor vuelva, prométeme que no dejaras que le vuelva a hacer daño a mamá-rogó la menor mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del ambarino.

-No te preocupes-respondió mientras la dejaba en el suelo para limpiar sus lágrimas-no las dejaré solas-prometió ante la sorpresa de su familia, nunca habían visto al ambarino comportarse de forma tan tierna con alguien y mucho menos con un niño, al parecer le tenía bastante cariño a esa pequeña.

-Bien, Ryoma, cuida de éstas dos señoritas, yo me encargaré de que tu padre y Ryoga no destruyan la casa.

-Te lo agradezco y no dejen la puerta abierta

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que Karupin se escape

-¿Karupin?

-Mi gato

-Ya veo, no te preocupes lo cuidaré mientras estás con Sakuno-san

-Mmm, vamos Ryuzaki-dijo tomando la mano de la pelirroja para conducirla hacia el interior de la casa.

…

-¿Qué creen ustedes?-preguntó Rinko mientras comenzaba a emprender camino hacia la casa de su hijo.

-Nunca había visto a Chibisuke actuar de esa manera, creo que le gusta esa chica.

-Yo opino lo mismo, el shonen no se habría involucrado de esa manera en una pelea por cualquier persona.

-Tienen razón, pero me parece extraño, mi hijo no suele encariñarse tan rápidamente con la gente y si no me equivoco a Ryuzaki-san la conoce hace aproximadamente un mes.

-Es cierto, pero no viste lo agradable que es esa chica, además es muy bonita, definitivamente si mi hermano no se queda con ella, le pediré que sea mi novia.

-Pero tiene una hija-comentó el mayor

-No veo el problema con ello, no viste lo linda que es, créeme que si me regalaran una niña así en la calle la aceptaría con gusto-respondió el menor con una sonrisa sincera

-Es verdad, es una niña muy linda además se nota que Sakuno-san la ha criado muy bien y al parecer lo ha hecho sola.

-Debió haber sido madre muy joven porque se nota que tiene más o menos la edad de Chibisuke

-Es cierto, pobrecita, debió haber sufrido mucho al tener que enfrentar un embarazo sola.

-Lo importante es que sea una buena chica, lo demás no importa, no me molesta que esté con el shonen mientras no le haga lo mismo que Aliz.

Los otros solo asintieron ante ese último comentario y comenzaron a investigar la casa del menor de la familia. Todos quedaron encantados con el lugar, era una casa bastante espaciosa, la parte baja contaba con una gran cocina, baño, comedor, sala de estar, un cuarto que al parecer utilizaba como despacho y un dormitorio, en el segundo piso había cuatro habitaciones y dos baños, todo estaba en perfecto orden y bastante limpio y la cocina contaba con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir al menos durante un mes completo.

-No recordaba que Chibisuke fuera tan ordenado

-Nosotros visitamos muy pocas veces a Ryoma y cuando lo hacíamos permanecíamos en nuestra habitación o en la sala de estar, Aliz no dejaba que nos moviéramos mucho por la casa, aun así puedo notar la diferencia, éste lugar es mucho más acogedor aun teniendo en cuenta que Ryoma vive solo.

-Al parecer está muy bien en éste lugar, cuando nos fue a buscar al aeropuerto lo note mucho más relajado que cuando lo visitaba en Estados Unidos.

-Yo también note ese cambio, al parecer está feliz-comentó su madre sonriendo por el cambio en la vida de su hijo.

-Eso es bueno, por cierto, Chibisuke dijo que tenía un gato, iré a buscarlo.

-Me parece bien, yo prepararé el almuerzo y tú Nanjiroh deberías bajar el equipaje del auto.

-Está bien-respondió el mayor mientras revisaba una pequeña revista que había encontrado mientras recorría la casa-mi hijo es un amargado, sólo lee cosas aburridas-comentó tirando la revista sobre una mesa.

…

-Ryuzaki, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó con gran preocupación el ambarino apenas ingresaron a la casa de la pelirroja.

-Creo que sí, dame a Yuki-chan, quiero cargarla-el ambarino simplemente asintió mientras le entregaba a la pequeña y la observaba sentarse con ella entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué hacía ese idiota aquí?-preguntó sumamente molesto al percatarse de las marcas rojizas que había dejado en las muñecas de la ojirubí, además de algunos rasguños en sus brazos.

-Vino a reclamarme porque Yukari-chan le contó que nos había visto en el restaurant el otro día, creyó que la estaba siguiendo y que le había presentado a Yuki-chan a propósito.

-Maldición, supongo que hablarás con esa mujer

-No puedo hacer algo así

-Claro que puedes, ya habíamos quedado en algo, si ese idiota volvía a molestarte hablarías con ella.

-Tengo miedo, no quiero que Sakasagami vuelva y nos haga daño nuevamente.

-Pues entonces yo hablaré con ella, no voy a permitir que ese estúpido se salga con la suya, le diré la verdad a su mujer y pondré una denuncia por acoso.

-Pero…

-No-le cortó-esta vez no me convencerás, mañana mismo comenzaré a buscar la dirección de esa mujer e iré a hablar con ella.

-Ryoma-kun, por favor, no lo hagas, no quiero que su familia se destruya por mi culpa-dijo comenzando a llorar en compañía de su hija quien aún estaba en una especie de shock tras descubrir quién era su verdadero padre, escena que al ambarino le rompió el corazón, odiaba verlas llorar, y lo que le hacía sentir más rabia era que no le había logrado dar su merecido al idiota de Sakasagami, cuando lo volviera a ver definitivamente no saldría vivo, tras ese pensamiento lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a ambas y tratar de controlar su llanto.

-Está bien, no diré nada, pero desde mañana en adelante las acompañare en la mañana y durante la tarde.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te acompañare todos los días a dejar a Yuki-chan al colegio y luego al trabajo, lo mismo durante las tardes y si ese imbécil llegase a venir mientras estén en la casa no le abrirás la puerta y me llamarás inmediatamente.

-Pero Ryoma-kun, no quiero molestarte, eso te causaría muchos problemas.

-No es así, yo no tengo un trabajo con horarios, y tengo suficiente tiempo libre.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Mmm, Yuki-chan, ¿quieres ir al parque esta tarde?

-La pequeña levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos sin poder contener las lágrimas

-No quiero-el ambarino la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar suavemente sus cabellos rojizos

-Tranquila, si no quieres nos quedaremos en casa.

-Hija, ¿estás enfadada conmigo?-preguntó angustiada la pelirroja ante lo cual la pequeña negó rápidamente.

-Tenía miedo de que ese señor te golpeara de nuevo-respondió mientras acariciaba la mejilla en que habían golpeado a su madre.

-No te preocupes, no me pasó nada, gracias a Ryoma-kun no me hizo nada más-comentó sonriendo para calmar a su hija.

-Yuki-chan quédate con Ryuzaki un momento-pidió mientras se colocaba de pie

-¿Qué harás?

-Volveré enseguida, no voy a salir de la casa

-Está bien-accedió bastante más calmada

El ambarino se dirigió hasta el baño del primer piso y de ahí saco un pequeño botiquín que la pelirroja guardaba para las emergencias, una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos regresó a la sala de estar y se sentó junto a la mayor mientras abría el botiquín.

-Yuki-chan, necesito que me ayudes a curar a tu mamá.

-De acuerdo

El peliverde tomo entre sus manos uno de los brazos de la pelirroja y comenzó a desinfectar los rasguños y un corte bastante notorio.

-¿Cómo te hizo ese corte?

-No lo sé, no me di cuenta en qué momento lo hizo.

-Mmm-murmuró conteniendo la rabia al notar como las marcas rojizas comenzaban a tornarse de un color más oscuro evidenciando la fuerza que habían utilizado al hacerlas-Yuki-chan, dame un poco de alcohol.

-Ten-le ofreció la pequeña ayudando a sostener el pequeño frasco.

-Gracias-respondió comenzando a colocar pequeños parches sobre los rasguños y una venda sobre el corte más notorio.

-Muchas gracias a ambos, ya no siento dolor-dijo sonriendo

-Qué bien-sonrió la menor mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-¿Cómo puede sonreír así después de lo que pasó?-se preguntaba mentalmente el peliverde.

-Gracias Ryoma, hiciste que mamá volviera a sonreír

-De nada-respondió mientras recibía un gran abrazo por parte de la niña haciéndolo sonreír a él también, y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de cuanto aprecio les tenía a ambas, tanto que podían hacer que sintiera tristeza si las veía llorar o felicidad si las veía sonreír.

Los pensamientos del ambarino se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre logrando captar la atención de todos y asustando a las dos chicas.

-Ryoma, no abras la puerta, debe ser ese señor-pidió la más pequeña mientras lo abrazaba.

-No te preocupes, no creo que sea él, vamos a abrir-dijo poniéndose de pie con la niña entre sus brazos y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta seguido de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó al ver a su hermano parado frente a él con Karupin entre sus brazos

-Tranquilo-realmente está molesto, pensó-solo creí que sería buena idea traer a Karupin para que pueda jugar con esa preciosura que tienes entre tus brazos-comentó sorprendido al notar la cercanía y confianza que demostraban.

-¿Usted es el hermano de Ryoma?-preguntó curiosa la menor al notar la sonrisa del chico.

-Así es, soy su hermano mayor, Ryoga.

-Ryoga-san, ¿puedo tomar a Karupin?

-Claro, lo traje para que te sintieras mejor.

-Muchas gracias Ryoga-san, por favor no se queden parados en la puerta, pasen-intervino la ojirubí.

-De nada-respondió comenzando a entrar-Sakuno-chan, tu casa también es muy bonita.

-Muchas gracias-respondió observando con curiosidad la cara del menor de los hermanos, de un momento a otro parecía que escupiría fuego por todos lados-Esto, Ryoma-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Mmm-murmuró observando con odio a su hermano, ¿quién se creía para llamar a Ryuzaki con tanta confianza?

-Sakuno-chan ¿estás bien?-preguntó con algo de preocupación al ver sus brazos y el botiquín que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Sí, no es nada, son solo rasguños.

-Comienzo a arrepentirme de no haber dejado que Chibisuke lo matara hace un rato atrás-comentó con bastante rabia.

-Le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por nosotras hace un rato, no debió haberse involucrado, no quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes por eso y dime solo Ryoga, no soy tan viejo.

-Creo que Ryoga-san es lo más apropiado-respondió con algo de gracia, definitivamente el hermano mayor era muy distinto al menor, pero ambos eran agradables a su manera.

-Bueno puedes llamarme como más te guste, por cierto Chibi-Saku-dijo arrodillándose a la altura de la menor-¿te gustaría acompañarme al parque esta tarde?, es que hace mucho tiempo que no visitaba Japón y quiero ver cuánto ha cambiado durante estos años.

-Es que Ryoma ya me había preguntado y le dije que no, no sería justo para él.

-¿Quieres ir?-preguntó el ambarino mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Sí-respondió bajando la cabeza

-Entonces no te preocupes por mí, ve, lo importante es que te diviertas.

-¿No te enojarás conmigo?

-Claro que no

-¿Qué les parece si vamos los cuatro?, por mí no hay problema, quizás mamá y papá también quieran acompañarnos-sugirió el mayor.

-Es una buena idea-concordó la pelirroja

-Bien, entonces iremos después de almorzar, por cierto, mamá dijo que ya tenía el almuerzo casi listo, me pidió que viniera por ustedes.

-De acuerdo, vamos Ryuzaki.

-¿Eh?, no creo que sea adecuado que vaya con ustedes, hace mucho tiempo que no se veían, seguramente tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar.

-No te preocupes, no creo que a mi hermanito le moleste que estés presente, al parecer te tiene bastante cariño-comentó con una mirada bastante subjetiva, logrando sonrojar a ambos chicos.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Ryoma-kun es un buen amigo-respondió sumamente nerviosa.

-Entonces, no habrá problema, si sabes que no nos vemos hace mucho tiempo me imagino que también conoces los motivos.

-Bueno, pues sí-respondió sorprendiendo al mayor, realmente no esperaba que su hermano le hubiese contado la verdad, eso quería decir que verdaderamente le gustaba esa chica.

-Vamos-interrumpió el ambarino, su hermano estaba recabando demasiada información que no le convenía que supiera.

-Claro-respondió su hermano mientras tomaba en brazos a la niña para salir primero-nos vemos en casa-gritó después de comenzar a correr.

-Es un chico muy agradable-comento la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Mmm cuando no lo tienes de hermano-respondió con cara de aburrimiento haciendo reír a la chica.

-Muchas gracias Ryoma-kun-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo al ambarino-eres un gran amigo-dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Espera-pidió recuperándose de la sorpresa

-¿Qué suce..?-no pudo terminar ya que sintió los labios del ambarino posarse sobre los suyos creando una suave caricia la cual no pudo rechazar, el peliverde la tomó delicadamente de la cintura para profundizar la caricia y ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico para responder, sin saber que estaban siendo observados por dos pares de ojos que se habían escondido tras los arbustos del jardín.

…

_**¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero como ya les había mencionado antes no había tenido mucho tiempo con la U., espero comenzar a actualizar un poco más seguido de ahora en adelante.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado éste nuevo capítulo y me dejen sus opiniones al respecto**_

_**Gracias a **_daii91alm, KattytoNebel, sukyhime510, Jeamie Soraya y Hinata-Sakuno _**que me han brindado su apoyo en esta historia.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
